Just Like Titanic
by MedaLink
Summary: With Don's new invention, the Turtles and Splinter can look like humans so they can go with Casey and April on a cruise. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Don's New Invention

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Titanic, which this story is sort of a parody of.

* * *

It was a normal, sunny day in New York City, where our terrapin heroes, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, lived in the sewers of the big, bustling town. In their hidden lair, nothing new was really happening. Leonardo and Raphael were practicing their ninjitsu skills in battle while Splinter coached them; Michelangelo was watching TV and reading comic books at the same time with his pet cat, Klunk, and Donatello was inventing a who-knows-what. It just seemed like a relaxing day for the turtles, if you can call practicing ninjitsu Leonardo's idea of relaxing. 

After a while, the two turtles eventually got tired and were done practicing for the day.

"Man, I'm beat." Leo said, sheathing his katana.

Raph swept the sweat off of his brow. "Another day, another workout."

Splinter walked over to his sons with a grin on his face. "You both did very well today, my sons." He then turned to the couch, where Michelangelo was sitting. "You could learn something from your brothers, Michelangelo."

Mikey tried to turn up the volume on the TV as loud as he could. "Sorry, sensei, I can't quite hear you!" he yelled.

Everyone in the layer went to sit next to Michelangelo because while flipping through channels, he landed on the news.

"…Today the S.S. Nenet leaves the docks of Manhattan for its maiden voyage out to see, carrying with it thousands of passengers ready to have a wonderful vacation on this new luxurious cruise ship." The reporter said.

"Man, it would be so great to go on a vacation like that." Mikey whined.

"You know very well why we can't do that, Michelangelo." Splinter scolded at him.

"I know, I know."

It wasn't easy being a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. They always had to stick to the shadows when they went topside because it was the way of the ninja and if someone saw them, hell would break loose. People would judge them from the outside and consider them freaks. Only a few people saw them for who they were on the inside. Those people were true friends to them.

"… We'd also like to add," the reporter continued, "that the winner of our contest for the grand prize of a first class cruise on the S.S. Nenet with an unlimited number of friends is Manhattan resident, April O'Neil."

The turtles gasped as they heard their best friend's name called on TV for winning a contest and going on a first-class cruise. Just as they were about to leave to congratulate their friend, she, and their other friend, Casey Jones, had already entered the layer.

"I guess you heard the news," said April. " I received the tickets a few days ago. I really wanted you guys to come with us, but…well, you know."

Everyone nodded; except for Donatello, who was actually wearing a huge smile.

"That all just might change," he said. " Thanks to my latest invention."

He then held out five palm-sized octagon-shaped mechanical devices that were in five different colours: red, orange, yellow, blue, and purple. Donatello then inserted the purple octagon onto the left side of his chest. "Here's how it works." He said. " All you have to is press this button and-"

Suddenly, as he pressed the purple button on his device, a ring of white light appeared around his waist and began to split in two and spread over his body. When it was done, the turtles gasped to see not their brainy brother, but a human teenager with wavy, fiery-red hair and bright hazel eyes under his glasses. He wore a white shirt under a purple wool vest, brown slim-fitting khakis, and purple sneakers.

"Holy shell!" Raph gasped. "Don, is that you?"

"Yep." The turtle-turned-human answered. "These devices change our appearance completely so we look like regular humans. I call it the Mutant Cloaking Mechanism, or MCM for short." He handed out the rest of the MCMs to the rest of his family. "Do you guys want to give it a shot?"

His family decided to give them a try. Taking the MCM that matched their colour, they went through the same transformation as Donatello.

Leonardo became a shaggy-haired brunette with deep green eyes and wore a dog-tag necklace around his neck. He also wore a blue short-sleeved sweatshirt, black loose-fitting khakis, and blue sneakers.

Michelangelo turned into a teen with bright-blond hair in a ponytail and crystal-blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt, jeans with a chain attached, and orange sneakers.

Raphael transformed into a teen with spiky raven-black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. He wore a red shirt over a black jean-jacket, fingerless gloves, spiked earrings on both ears, ripped up army-coloured pants, and red sneakers.

Splinter's height grew a level amount of inches, and had a bald head with long white hair growing at the back all the way down to his shoulders. He also had a long white beard, and wore cargo pants, sandals, and a Hawaiian shirt. He felt a little embarrassed about the shirt.

Both April and Casey were shocked about the new look of their mutated friends, but they also couldn't be happier.

Casey walked over to the great inventor. "Don, this has gotta be the greatest doohickey you've ever made!" he cried, punching him in the arm as a sigh of congrats.

April could have cried with joy at the sight of Donatello rubbing his arm with his new look; that is, if April's watch didn't start beeping, signalling that she and Casey had to get to the docks. She grabbed him by the hand and they headed for the exit.

"Bye guys!" April shouted to them. "We'll see you at the docks. You'd better pack fast if you're coming with us!"

They knew if April had to leave so quickly, it meant the cruise ship would probably leave any minute. With that, they left for their rooms to pack their bags for their vacation.

After a while, they finally managed to pack up their bags and made it to the docks. The problem was, it began to leave without them. Now they were running from rooftop-to-rooftop to try and catch up. April and Casey were waving to them, hoping they would make it on time.

Splinter then signalled his sons to stop. He took out of his luggage a rope, a bow, and an arrow. He tied the rope to the arrow and readied it with the bow. He shot it into a clear spot on the wall and he and his sons grabbed their things and gripped the rope. With a push off of their feet, they swung in the air like Tarzan and were heading straight for April and Casey. Michelangelo was about to shout "Cowabunga", but before he could finish, they all slammed face-first into the wall. Their friends managed to help them back up, and they looked out to the sea. Their vacation was about to begin.

* * *

Hi, it's me, MedaLink. Sorry about deleting this story, but I made a couple of mistakes and had to rewrite it a little. I made a few changes to the first chapter, but I hope you like them. All you have to do is review! 


	2. Matthias D Sorel

Disclaimer: If I did own TMNT, which I don't, I wouldn't be here, now would I?

* * *

It was only a few minutes ago that the S.S. Nenet left the docks of Manhattan and left for its destination. The turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey were excited about exploring the cruise ship and were dazzled already from what they saw when trying to find their suites. 

After getting their way around, they managed to find the First Class floor. Upon finding them, they came upon the leisure room. It was quite a sight for them. There were fancy paintings on the wall, a bar in the corner, and wealthy-looking individuals were talking amongst themselves while drinking alcoholic beverages on the fancy furniture.

"Sweet digs." Mikey whispered.

However, Raphael was feeling uncomfortable with all of the rich associates. He began to notice all of them were staring at him and his family and friends. "Don," he whispered to his brother, "Why do these people keep staring at us? Is your MCM thingy really working?"

"Don't mind these rich snobs, Raph." Casey unfortunately said out loud, leaving a lot of angry whispers between the affluent individuals. " They're just staring at us because we don't look "classy". They're all just a bunch of -"

But before he could finish, April shoved her elbow right into his arm to get him to shut up.

"Ow!" he cried. "April, whatcha do that for?"

"Casey Jones, you just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?" she growled at him.

Splinter and his sons sighed. Here they go again.

"I was just being honest." Casey argued back.

"Well, sometimes people don't want to hear some one's opinion!" April yelled, drawing more attention. " You can be so rude."

The turtles and their master decided to leave their friends to find their suite room. There was no point watching them fight all of the time and they wanted to get away from all of the wealthy-looking individuals. Then, just as they were about to leave, a young man with wearing a navy-blue two-piece suit was walking their way with a few beautiful looking women. The man had a clean, bald forehead, but the rest of his shiny blond hair was down all the way to his hips. The women gazed at his handsomeness as he talked of random business discussions; but even if they had the intelligence of mayonnaise (Mikey being more accurate, according to Raph), the brothers could tell the man was flirting with the women. After hearing their giggles, April ended her argument with Casey and looked at the man who was flirting with them. She gasped in shocked as the memory of the man returned to her; and for that reason was why she hid behind everyone. Unfortunately, he already spotted her and walked over to them.

"Well, April O'Neil, I never thought I'd see you again on such a lovely cruise" he said to her.

"And you are?" Raph asked.

The man bowed his head. "Matthias D. Sorel, at your service."

April mumbled something under her breath, apparently swearing as well. Everyone pretended not to notice. They could tell April knew Matthias before, but didn't want to see him.

Only because she had to, April came out and shook his hand, giving him a stronger grip than usual. "It's… good to see you again, Matthias." she lied. "Fancy meeting you here."

"How exactly do you know each other?" Splinter asked.

Matthias bent down on one knee and took April's hand. "You see, back in high school, Miss O'Neil and I had a strong relationship. She was, how you say in French, _moi copine tres belle._"

Just as he was about to kiss her hand, April's temper snap like a twig and pulled it out of his grasp. "That's ex-girlfriend to you!"

Before anyone else could move, April slapped Matthias across the face as hard as she could with the hand he attempted to kiss, leaving quite a nasty bruise. Everyone gasped at the sigh of April slapping him. Matthias was able to get up and moved closer than ever to April, still rubbing his cheek.

"I see you still have the same fire burning in you eyes." He said with grace. "It was that same spirit that made me fall madly in love with you."

"And it was that same attitude that made me break up with up you, you pervert!" she snapped at him.

Casey was getting furious with this act Matthias was putting on. Then, he saw why he came so close to her in the first place. He could see the rich "gentleman" moving his hand towards her posterior. He was planning to hit on her! That's when Casey had to take action. Before Matthias got any closer to April, he pulled April away from and punched him in the face. Matthias stepped back and buried his face in his hand to relive the pain he received from the brute.

"Keep your hands off of April, you perv, or you'll have to mess with me!" Casey growled.

"Who exactly do you think you are?" Matthias asked bitterly.

"The name is Casey Jones. And I –"

April couldn't believe what she was about to say next for the plan she just thought of. She didn't want to use Casey, but she needed protection from Matthias. So regretting the words she spoke, she went out and released them from her mouth. "-Um…he's my husband!"

April wasn't the only one surprised by what she said. The turtles were shocked enough that someone tried to hit on April, and now this? It seemed too much to bear. That was until they guessed it was some sort of plan to make the well-mannered pervert to leave her alone.

" Uh… yep, Casey's my husband." April continued to lie. "It's our anniversary and, out of love, Casey let us travel first-class. You'll have to excuse him about the punch in the face. He's very over-protective of me. Isn't that right, dear"

"April, what in the hey are you talking ab- Ow!" Once again, April had to nudge Casey in the arm to make him shut up. "Um-I mean…Yep, just us, the loving couple."

"Hmm…" Matthias thought. "Well, how can that be if you have no ring on your fingers?" he asked.

April just thought about that. She had to make up something, fast! "Um… we didn't want anyone stealing them when we came in. We'll put them back on when we feel more comfortable."

"I see…. Nothing personal, my dear, but I do find it a bit awkward that you would bring a family member of yours and your four sons with you on your anniversary."

The turtles and Splinter were trying very hard to resist bursting out in laughter while Casey and April looked like they swallowed a bar of soap.

"They're not ours!" Casey was forced to burst out. "They're just… family friends who we were very surprised to see." He finished with a little nervous laughing.

"Oh, forgive me then." Matthias said. "I'd love to talk, but I must be on my way." He then walked out to the room and into the main hall, the women following him out. The gang just decided to enter their room and leave the awkward mess, once April explained to them what was going on.


	3. Surprise Love

Disclaimer: Me no own Ninja Turtles blah, blah, blah…(groan)

Umm… Sorry about all of the confusion about me rewriting my story. Don't worry; everything I need is already planned out, so I can get this story underway. Enjoy!

* * *

"Married?" a loud voice shouted from outside of the walls. " How in the flipping hey am I supposed to pretend I'm married to you?" 

Casey had become furious at the fact that he had to pretend to be April's husband. He began to argue about it with her as they sat on the comfortable couch of the suite they were all sharing. There was enough bedrooms for everyone (1 room for 2 guys and a room all for April) that were also attached to each other, a giant screen TV with a DVD player and surround sound, a mini-fridge to keep food and drinks, a microwave, a soda-fountain, and even an ice cream parlour. The turtles were even surprised to find a Jacuzzi in their bathroom as a bathtub. They definitely knew they deserved this after saving the world from destruction by the Shredder a numerous amount of times. Now they were just concerned that their best friends were fighting. Casey and April fought all of the time, so it was nothing they weren't use to; but they just wish they wouldn't fight on their vacation.

"Casey," April said, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess, but you have no idea what that man did to me when we broke up." She sighed to begin her story. "Back in the high school, he was the hottest, dreamiest, most popular boy there. All of the girls wanted him, but he chose me to be his girl. When you're a teen, when the most popular kid in school asks you out, it's like you've died and gone to heaven. That's how it was with me. We went out a couple of times and around there, I thought he really was the perfect guy. But then one night, he decided to take me out to a fancy restaurant and a movie. Then, when he decided to drive me home, he parked in a dark place and tried to make out with me. I was able to knock him unconscious and escape. For a long while then, I decided to never lose my heart to another man again because men were nothing but stupid, perverted pigs!" She looked at her friends with tears in her eyes. "No offence, guys."

As she cried softly, Casey wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Even after what she said, he knew she would never talk about them like that. April thought he was a pretty big bonehead, but she trusted him, nonetheless.

Raph didn't take the story so well. "Man, I'd like to teach that Matthias guy a lesson he'd never forget!" he growled. He then began to smile and chuckle at the thought of him pushing him off of the ship and making him fly overboard. He finally came out of his perfect dream when he noticed Michelangelo was gone. "Hey, anybody seen Mikey?" he asked.

"I think he's in his room." Leo told him.

Raphael decided to enter his brother's room, only to find him doing a bunch of poses in the mirror with his new body.

"Oh, yeah, I am one gorgelicious looking human." Mikey said to himself, or so he thought.

"Mikey, will ya stop looking at yourself in the mirror?" Raph growled at him. "It's driving me nuts!"

"You're just jealous because I'm sexier than you." That was what earned the "sexy" turtle-turned-human a lump on the head, courtesy of his brother. As he continued to rub his head after it was it by his brother, he opened up his suitcase to sort out his stuff, most of it being his video games and comic books. Suddenly, once he opened his bag, an orange, furry figure flew out of it and onto the floor. It was Klunk.

"Klunk!" the brothers exclaimed. "What are you doing here, little guy?" Mikey asked, picking up the cute, little kitty.

"Stop putting on the act, Mikey." Raph growled. "Why the shell did you bring you're cat along for the trip?" he asked.

"I was never gonna bring him, I swear! He couldn't have just magically popped into my bag. Unless…"

/Flashback/

Michelangelo was rushing as fast as he could to get his stuff ready. The cruise ship was going to leave any minute. If he was going to be on vacation, he'd need to bring as many video games and comic books as possible. As he packed up the last of his things, he felt Klunk nuzzling his head on his leg. He could tell the little guy was sad.

"Aw, Klunk," Mikey said, picking up the feline. "I know you want to come, but I don't think they allow cats on a cruise ship. Besides, don't cats hate water?" The little cat just stared at his friend. He could tell it didn't look like the same Michelangelo that adopted him on Christmas Eve, but the scent was still the same. "Hey, don't give me that look!" Mikey scolded at him. He decided to leave the cat on the bed while he gathered the rest of his things. Curious of the bags, Klunk walked into one full of Mikey's comic books. Suddenly, once he settled in the bag, it closed itself in on him and shut itself, with Klunk inside.

"C'mon, Mikey!" he heard his brothers call. "We have to go!"

Anxious, Michelangelo decided to take whatever he just had and leave. As he grabbed his comic book bag, he heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" he exclaimed. When he didn't hear the noise anymore, he decided it was nothing and tried to catch up with his brothers.

/End Flashback/

"I guess that would explain a lot." Raph said, after hearing his brother's story. "I promise I won't tell anyone as long as you promise NEVER to say you're too sexy for your shirt ever again!"

The brothers shook hands. "It's a deal," Mikey said. "turtle-who-is less-superior-to-me-in-all-sexiness."

Once again, Raphael's fist contacted with his brother's head. "Okay, okay, I'll stop!" Mikey cried, rubbing his skull. Once he stopped, he looked all around for Klunk, but he wasn't there.

"Klunk?" he yelled, looking under the bed and in a vase to find him. "Where are you, little guy?"

Michelangelo and Raphael figured if the little feline wasn't in the bedroom, then he must have gotten out. They opened the door to the centre of their suite, only to find the furry cat running out the open door and out of their suite. The two brothers headed out with great speed to find the cat.

The cat made the two brothers chase him all over the place. They didn't know why Klunk was making them follow him everywhere, but they had to catch him before they got into trouble. Michelangelo was paying so much attention, that he didn't notice a young girl in front of him until he crashed right into her. The impact caused the two to fall onto the floor. When Michelangelo got up from the crash, he became furious.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're…huh?"

He couldn't finish his sentence because he was breath taken by the young girl he crashed into. She had wavy brown hair in a high ponytail that went down to her waist and dark brown eyes. She wore an orange belly shirt that only showed an inch of her stomach with a thin, leather jacket, tight jeans, and sneakers. Michelangelo didn't know why, but just one look at this girl made his chest ache and his heart feel like it was beating so fast, that he could hardly breathe. The girl got up and smiled at him. He didn't pay attention because he was lost in her eyes. Something about them just made them glisten. He finally came out of his trance when Raphael hit him over the head-again!

"Ouch!" he cried. "You keep doing that and my skull's gonna crack open"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was just a plain, hollow one." Raph replied.

Michelangelo pouted. He then turned his attention back to the girl, who was rolling her eyes at the brothers. In her arms was Klunk, all snuggled up.

"So, is this your cat?" the girl asked. "He's really cute."

It took a little while for Mikey for speak up, but he finally managed to. "Um… yeah."

The girl smiled. "My name's Lily." She said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Michelangelo, but everybody calls me Mikey. I'm really sorry I crashed into you. My cat slipped into my luggage and me and my brother Raph have been chasing him all over."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Accidents happen."

Raphael sighed while looking at an invisible watch. "Mikey, will you hurry it up already?" he groaned. "Everybody said they'd be heading toward the pool and I want to get some air."

Mikey sighed. "Okay, I'm coming." He looked at Lily. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said, handing over Klunk to Mikey. "I just need to get changed and I'll be out in a minute."

Michelangelo gazed at her as she ran down the path to her room. There was something about Lily that gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling in his cloaked shell. All he could do as he headed back to his room was think of her. Except when he slammed into a wall due to lack of attention.

* * *

Outside, everyone was having a good time in the swimming pool. The sun was out shining and there were no clouds in the sky, so it was a perfect day to go swimming, sunbathe, or talk to others while having drinks. With all of the good weather, no one wanted to stay indoors. 

Casey and April were looking at the water from the edge of the deck. The sun's reflection shimmered on the water, leaving a comforting feeling to the two They eventually got over their fight and decided to just have fun on their vacation. Everything was quiet between them, so April decided to break the silence.

"Well, it certainly is beautiful today." April said. She was going for a swim later, so her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a white, baggy shirt over her red bathing suit.

Casey smiled. "Yeah. The guys are out swimming and Splinter is talking to some people, so I guess it's you and your fake husband, all alone, on a romantic cruise." He began to move his arm to go around her shoulder

April rolled her eyes and put his arm down. "Casey, just because you're my fake husband doesn't mean you can try and get fresh with me. You know, I'm really starting to think this is the worst idea I have ever-"

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Matthias coming her way and looking right at her. She had to think of something. She had only one idea to execute in only a few milliseconds, but she'd never forgive herself for it. Putting her plan into action, she moved her hands on Casey's face to make direct eye contact.

"Casey, forgive me for this!" April whispered.

Before Casey could ask any questions, April pulled his face toward hers and felt their lips intertwine. He was completely shocked of April kissing him on the lips, and yet, he closed his eyes and gave in to the sudden bliss.

Matthias looked at the couple kissing each other like the lovebirds they were and walked over to them."April," he said to the woman busily kissing her "husband". "I just want to let you know that the captain is holding a special dance on Saturday night. I'd ask you to come, but now seems like an awkward moment."

"_You have absolutely no idea how awkward this is right now."_ April said in her mind.

Once he walked away, April was going to pull away from the kiss, but she was beginning to really enjoy it. She decided to be in her little bit of heaven for a while longer.

Once they were done, the turtles and Lily got out of the pool and dried off a bit. It was lucky for them that the MCMs were water and shock resistant so that they could go swimming. Michelangelo had introduced Lily to his brothers and Splinter and he felt glad that she was getting along with them very well.

"So, how did you guys get on this ship?" Lily asked. "It must be expensive to be here in first-class."

"Our friend, April won a contest on this ship and we got invited on." Mikey answered. "Us, and another friend of ours. His name's Casey."

"We would be honoured to introduce you to them." Splinter said. The group of six walked over to the two, eager to introduce Lily.

"Hey guys," Leo said. "We just wanted to-"

Unfortunately, they caught sight of them around the same time they were lost in the kiss. All of them gasped and hung their mouths open in deep shock while Donatello violently spat out his drink from his mouth. April wasn't paying attention until she opened an eye and saw them staring at her.

"Holy crap!" she screamed, unlocking her lips with Casey, which unfortunately made him fall to the ground. "Don't tell me you guys actually saw that!"

They just nodded nervously. After finally getting over the shock, they helped Casey wake up. He was still dazed from both the fall and the kiss.

"Casey," Don said, holding up three fingers (or in his real-form's case, his whole hand). "How many fingers do you see?"

Casey looked at them dizzily. "Uh…eleventy-six?" With that, he fainted.

The turtles helped him on his feet and put each of his arms around their shoulders.

"Okay, let's get him back inside." Raph said, carrying the man back into their room and hopefully forget the freighting thing they saw.

* * *

Well, there you go. Mikey found true love, and I made Casey and April kiss. WHOOT! Tootles! 


	4. Battle in the Night

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ninja Turtles! How many times do I have to put this up to get the message through to all of your thick skulls, you stupid lawyers!…(clears throat)

I got plenty of reviews so far and all I can say is… WOW! My story is becoming a favourite! (sniff) You like me! You really like me! And this is my first fic too. I feel so loved.

Fancy-pants- In answer to your question, the MCMs have the same type of battery as a digital watch, so they're made from the same material of a watch for scuba divers. I have one!

Aaron Smiley- I'm glad you like the one part of my last chapter. When I saw them kiss in " Worlds Collide: Part 1" I was all "They kissed! They actually freaking' kissed!" Good times.

Okay, I'll stop yakking and get on with the fic.

* * *

After consciousness finally came back to him, Casey opened his eyes and awoke from his mysterious slumber. He couldn't remember why he had fallen asleep; it was like his brain shut down on him for a half an hour. He rubbed the back of his head of its sudden pain and concluded he fainted because of a nasty bump on the head. He just couldn't remember what caused it. 

"Glad to see you're awake."

Casey turned his head to the voice to find Raphael and April on his bedside.

"Feeling any better?" April asked.

"Just a bump on the head, that's all." Casey replied, rubbing the sore spot on his cranium.

Raph sighed, "I'm glad that ugly mess is over now. My bros and I are still in a bit of shock when we saw you two smooching like that."

Casey's eyes widened, "Say what?"

April giggled nervously. "Well…to get away from Matthias's attention I had to… well, you know."

Now it was all coming back to him. He got that nasty bump because he wasn't paying attention to the fall he had when April parted their lips by surprise. "Oh, yeah, that…" He turned his glace away from April and she did the same; Raphael tried not to laugh as he saw both of them blushing furiously.

"Well, nothing really new happened." Raph managed to say. "Mikey just met this girl named Lily, that's all. To be honest, I think Mikey is beginning to have certain feelings for her."

"What makes you say that?" Casey asked.

"Well, he seems to be blushing around her a lot. After meeting her he ran right into a wall. That shell f' brains has really got to pay attention to where he's going."

Meanwhile, in the centre of their suite, Lily, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello were playing a 4-player fighting game on their big-screen TV. Since the players could be divided into teams, Michelangelo begged Lily to be on his team while they faced-off against his brothers. A strange gift they seemed to posses was that they could play the game and chat with each other at the same time.

"So, how did you get to be on this trip anyway?" Don asked Lily.

"My dad needed some time away from work, so my mom and I used the vacation money we always save up and spent it on this cruise," said Lily. "I'm sleeping on one of the lower-level decks; since there's no way we'd ever get into first-class. Also, my parents thought it'd be a great chance to meet some guys," she rolled her eyes with no desire in her voice for her last statement. "I get too much attention already from men at school. That's why I'm thankful for summer."

"Why's that?" asked Leo.

"There's a lot of popular and cute girls at my school and unfortunately, a lot of people think I'm one of them."

Michelangelo tried very hard not to blush at this comment.

"But those types of girls are a bunch of witches; I'd say something more honest, but I'm not the type to curse." Lily continued. "I'm lucky I can last a week of school without a guy trying to hit on me." She looked at the disguised turtles and smiled. "You guys on the other hand seem different. That's why I've got good vibes from you and your bros, Mikey."

Michelangelo became entranced by Lily's dark brown eyes, which unfortunately made him loose focus of the game and accidentally made his game character die. He slapped his head in stupidity, for it was that move that made Leonardo and Donatello victorious. While his brothers hi-fived each other, Michelangelo's face turned glum.

"If anyone wants me I'll be at the ice cream parlour." He said depressed.

He walked over to the ice cream parlour in their suite and placed his mouth under the funnel where the ice cream out. He pulled the lever for the chocolate ice cream and the brown, frozen cream began to ooze out the funnel and was welcomed into his mouth. At least the chocolaty ice cream made him feel better. His brothers shook their heads at the silly way he was eating the ice cream. He immediately put his head out the way at the embarrassment of Lily giggling at him.

Splinter shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know what I'll ever do with you, Michelangelo."

In the awkwardness of his behaviour, Michelangelo pulled out an ice cream cone and filled it with the chocolate ice cream from the machine. "Uh…ice cream?" he asked while handing it to Lily.

Lily, still giggling, took the ice cream from his hand. "Dude, you're hilarious!"

Mikey blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for the ice cream."

Now that that mess was over, everyone came out and offered he or herself an ice cream cone to eat while enjoying each other's company. Michelangelo didn't know why he was being so shy. He'd normally eat ice cream that way if he could without a care in the world. He never felt this way about a girl before; he guessed that Lily was that kind of beautiful girl whose true grace he could only see. He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling, but he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

It was a big day for all of them on the cruise ship, and they were all having a good night's sleep that night. Michelangelo, however, was not quite having that kind of sleep. All he could seem to dream about was Lily. He didn't mind it or anything; it was just getting on his nerves a little. 

"Donnie," he whined to the turtle sharing his room. " Donnie?" he said a little louder.

" Donnie! Donnie! Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!"

Without noticing, a pillow was thrown at him by his brother. "What is it Mikey?" he asked impatiently. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep."

"Don, is it normal to think about girls when you're sleeping?"

Donatello gave his brother a raised eyebrow. He wasn't quite sure where Michelangelo was going with this.

"It's just," he continued, "that Lily keeps getting into my dreams. Every time I dream myself as the Turtle Titan, she's always the one I have to rescue and suddenly I'm about to give her the Spiderman movie kiss. Doesn't that sound odd to you?"

Don gave it some thought. "Well, there's a perfectly logical explanation to this dream you've been experiencing about an individual of the opposite gender who you have certain interests in. But I'll just say it as simple as I can: Mikey, you're in love."

Mikey's cheeks became as red as tomatoes. "I…you really think I'm getting a crush?" He hid himself under the blankets. " Oh, man!" his voice muffled. " Cruise ships must have some kind of 'love curse' on them. I can't believe I've actually got a crush."

"Relax, Mikey," Don said to the sheets of his brother's bed. "Everyone goes though that stage, even us. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, let's just get some sleep." Donatello was just about to go to sleep, but then he realized something was missing. "Hey, Mikey, would you mind handing me back my pillow?"

He just stood still as a pillow flew right into his face. With that, he finally was able to get some shut-eye.

* * *

While everyone was getting a good night's rest, Raphael was wandering the rest of the outside of the cruise ship. He had some late-night steam to blow off and he wasn't going to waste it inside. The tall, wide buildings of New York City were a better place to blow off steam because there was a whole lot more space. He was basically the kind of turtle to release his energy in the open-air 

He was just about to head back into his room, when he suddenly heard voices coming from the deck.

"Hey, someone stop that kid!" a voice in the distance yelled.

"She's getting away with the food! Hurry, capture her!"

Raphael looked raced down to the deck, hiding in the shadows, to see three chefs were chasing what looked like a girl carrying a burlap sack. It was too dark to see, but he recognized the shape of a chef's hat. It looked as though the girl had stolen some food from the chefs' kitchen all for herself and was making a break for it. With careful coordination, Raphael was able to pull the girl off of the ground, leaving behind the sack. The chefs were questioning the disappearance of the girl and forgetting about the sack, but they just took the food back to the kitchen, hoping their boss wouldn't find out.

When the coast was clear, Raphael dropped himself back down to the deck, taking the girl with him. He turned to her and gave her a cold stare.

"Alright, just what do you think you're…"

When the moon came out of the clouds in the sky, its light gave a better view of the girl to Raphael, making him slightly gasp. The girl had raven black hair down to her waist and bright green eyes. She wore a blue jacket with jeans, black shoes, and fingerless gloves. Raphael wasn't sure what was going on, but as he looked at the girl, he could feel his heart beating faster than usual. He was beginning to think this was what Mikey felt when he met Lily. Unfortunately, his train of thought broke when the girl kicked him right in the shnoz. As he stepped back, he knew just because she was a girl, it didn't mean he couldn't have payback for his nose.

"You'd better leave me alone you, freak!" the girl screamed at him.

"There's no way that's gonna happen until you explain why you were stealing from those chefs!" He yelled back.

"It's none of your business!" She was about to walk away, but Raphael jumped above her to face her.

"Look kid," Raph said. " We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. To be honest, I'd rather do it easy 'cause I don't wanna hurt ya."

The girl charged right at him to punch him, but he kept dodging her punches and blocked the last one. While he was still blocking, she kick the side of his leg, causing him to lose his balance and fall. Luckily for Raph, as he jumped back up to his feet he was able to kick her in the in the face, but as her was going to deliver a series of punches, she mimicked his same tactic of evasion. Unfortunately, they were fight too close to an open pool and as Raphael was able to hit her directly, she was knocked out and suddenly fell into the pool and began to sink to the bottom. Raphael gasped at what he had done and dove in after her. He began swimming under for his life to reach the girl who was about to drown. When he got a hold of her, he rushed back to the surface and took himself and the girl out of the water. As he laid her on her back, he began to push his hands into her chest to perform CPR, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"Breathe, darn you, breathe!"

He took a big gasp of breath and released as much air as possible into her mouth, until finally, she woke up and began choking out the water. Once she was done, Raphael embraced her lightly, tears falling from his eyes.

"Kid, I…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I'm so sorry."

The girl didn't know how to feel then; it was like feeling two emotions at the same time. She felt mad for him getting in the way, but he really didn't look like he wanted to fight her. Also, he was the one who knocked her unconscious and nearly made her drown, but he saved her from drowning and felt deep remorse. One emotion she felt was anger, but the other one felt so new to her.

As Raphael let go, she blushed and said nothing. She had no idea what to think of him; her emotions felt so out of control. He was about to leave her, when he looked back at her.

"Just so you know," she said, "My name isn't 'kid', it's Mari."

Raphael nodded. "Mari, huh?"

She closed her eyes. As soon as she would open them, her opponent/saviour would be gone, blanketed by the shadows of the night to leave her. But when she opened them for real, he was still there.

"You need a place to stay tonight?" he asked.

He could tell she was on this cruise all by herself. With only a smirk on her face, she nodded and walked towards him. He lifted her up and set her on his back, piggybacking her all the way back to his room and leaving the memories of the night behind.

* * *

Okay, well, Raph looks like the next one to fall in love with someone. Oh, and as for the game they were playing, just picture it as something like Super Smash Bros. Melee. Well, tootle-o and review! Hey, I rhymed! 

I can't speak Donnie's scientific language, so I'm doing my best. XP


	5. The Tournament

Disclaimer:

Mikey: MedaLink does not own the Ninja Turtles, never has, and never will. If she did, our lives would probably be a living hell.

MedaLink: Shut up! (does an evil glare)

Mikey: Meep!

OMG! I am SO sorry I haven't updated! It's just school's back and I'm starting Grade 9, and I am just REALLY SORRY!…Well, to make up for it I'll shut up and get writing on this chapter and get to work on the sixth.

* * *

The next morning of their cruise ship vacation, the turtles, Splinter, April, Casey, and Mari were eating their fill of breakfast at the buffet. Some of them were very pleased that for once they got to eat well-made fried eggs instead of the scrambled eggs Michelangelo always made when he cooked breakfast. He always tried, but his eggs would always come out as scrambled as his brain (in Raphael's opinion, anyway). Instead of eggs, Mikey was eating pancakes covered in so much syrup, that all of it would fill his glass. 

Mari was sitting quietly at their table, barely even touching her breakfast. After Raphael took her back to his room that night, his brothers found him with Mari on his back. Luckily, she was asleep when Raphael was piggybacking her to his room and was too tired to even notice his back was really his hidden shell. She was sound asleep on their couch, covered in a big blanket and towel for her wet clothes, but she could still hear the fight between Raphael and his brother, Leonardo. Leo didn't like the situation that happened that night and had not taken a liking to Mari at all. Still, Raphael swore that he'd make sure that he'd look after Mari and an incident like that would never happen again. That's when Leonardo decided that Mari could stay with them as long as he kept his promise.

Despite Leo's judgement on her, she felt a little welcomed with Raphael and his friends and family. Unfortunately, what ruined the moment was another "unexpected" visit by Matthias D. Sorel.

"Well, it looks like you all seem to be enjoying yourselves," he said politely to them. He then looked at April. "You do look rather beautiful today, Miss O'Neil. Or should I say Mrs. Jones?"

Suddenly, Casey began to choke violently at his food after listening to Matthias. He was getting a little less uncomfortable with pretending to be April's husband, but the thought of it was still shocking. After taking a glass of water, his choking finally stopped.

"Uh…" Casey stammered. "I…guess… that's why…you should never bite off more than you can chew."

Everyone else at his table silently sighed in relief.

"I don't mean to interrupt your breakfast," Matthias half-lied,"but I am rather hoping you'll be able to dine with me tonight." He went down on one knee and held April's hand. "It would be quite a privilege for this lovely maiden to be with me."

He was about to plant a kiss on her hand, but Casey pulled April away in fury.

"Unless you want another black eye, you'd better keep your hands off of her!" he growled.

Matthias stood back up and straightened his tie. "Forgive me," he said. "My habit of charming the ladies made me forget for a moment that she was rightfully yours by the laws of marriage."

"You say that like April's an object!" Casey said angrily. "You make me sick, you self-worshipping pervert!"

Matthias just turned away in anger. _"That ill-mannered fool," _he thought. _"If I were to rid him of this cruise, April would be all mine. No one defies Matthias D. Sorel."_

When he finally left, the turtles, Splinter, and Mari looked at Casey and April in a sudden awkwardness. Mari was the most confused, since no one told her Casey and April were pretending to be married.

"Mr. Jones," Splinter said. "I know you are being very protective of April whether you are pretending to be her husband or not, but I think you can release her from your…ahem, grasp."

Casey and April didn't know what he was talking about, until they discovered that Casey locked April in a tight embrace when Matthias tried to kiss her hand. With a silent, quick yelp, they pulled apart as fast as they could.

* * *

When they were exploring the ship a little more, they noticed a flier for a special fighting tournament in one of the rooms. Excited, they followed the directions to the arena and entered the doors. The arena was not the size of a hockey arena, but it was bigger than any other room they've ever seen. There was a big stage in the centre with many seats surrounding it. Plenty of people came to sign up for the tournament--including Lily. 

When Michelangelo saw Lily, he began to get nervous and hid behind a chair.

"She'll never find me here," he said.

When Lily spotted them, she waved to them and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," she said. She then turned to Michelangelo's hiding spot. "Hey, Mikey."

"D'oh!" he cried.

Getting up from his spot, he faced Lily with his heart beating quickly in his chest.

"So…you're…signing up for the tournament…thingy?" he asked stammering.

"Yeah," she answered. "There was nothing else to do and it would be cool to see everyone else's fighting moves."

"Maybe we could…you know…fight each other. But I…I mean, I don't wanna hurt you or anything, but…"

"Relax, Mikey, it's cool. There are a lot of people signing up, so we just might face each other."

Mikey began to feel a little more confident. Thinking about facing off against Lily was taking his mind off of him having a monster crush on her. "Okay, then," he said, "but I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to, anyway."

So Michelangelo and Lily, along with Leonardo, Raphael, and Mari went to the arena to participate. When everything was set, the tournament began.

The fighting tournament was a pretty exciting sight to see. There were many fighters with great skills willing to win the prize: $2000 to spend on the ship, and title of the S.S. Nenet's fighting champion. Many were very skilled martial artist, and some were…well, weren't as skilled and made total halfwits of themselves. The competitions, the skill, and the food were all still good, as the fights grew more intense. The terrapin heroes, Lily, and Mari even made to the final rounds.

When Lily was fighting in one the last three rounds however, she unfortunately lost the fight when her opponent, who was about her age, pulled a dirty trick that neither the judges nor the referee noticed by calling Lily offensive names to her like "hot doll" and "Catwoman", which threw her concentration off and allowed her opponent to cheat. Excited for the jerk to be his next opponent, Michelangelo took his kick-butt ninja skills into the ring and avenged Lily's defeat. A girl with honey coloured hair at mid-length and icy blue eyes then later defeated him with as much ninja skill as he had.

In the other block, Mari had the rematch with Raphael she had been waiting for and was somehow able to defeat him. He blamed his lack of concentration, but the truth was he didn't want her get hurt in any way. Mari finally evened the score with Raph, but she was no match for Raphael's brother, Leonardo.

It was only down to two competitors left: Leonardo, and the girl who defeated Mikey. When Leo saw her for the first time, she was wearing a tank top with a picture of Hello Kitty and words written in Japanese on it, jeans, and blue sneakers. There's was something about the girl that Leo couldn't get out of his head, but it wasn't going to stop him winning in an honourable way. When the bell rang, the fight began.

Leo cursed himself for underestimating the girl's fighting skills, because she was as equal to him in strength as she was with Mikey. As for the match, it was all dodge-and-block for the two competitors. There was a girl in the audience with shoulder-length brown hair cheering the other girl on. By an assumed guess, the two girls were friends.

As Leonardo blocked a punch from the girl, he smiled. "You're pretty good." He complimented. He threw in a kick, but the girl blocked it too.

"You're not bad yourself," she said.

Then something very odd happened to Leonardo. When the girl jumped into the air to perform a spin-kick, Leo was about to dodge it until he caught a glimpse of the girl's eyes. With a little bit of light, her eyes began to sparkle, and their heavenly beauty entranced Leonardo. He gasped and gazed at the twinkling eyes as his heart was pounding loudly like Mikey's and Raph's did. He was so mesmerized by them, he was too late to remember he was about to be kicked in the face and was knocked out of the ring.

While his brothers and friends tried to wake him up, the announcer declared victory to the girl, who's name was revealed as Tori O'Neil. April suddenly remembered the girl, as her baby cousin and was delighted to see one of her relatives on the cruise.

* * *

After the arena was cleared out, everyone headed to a small soda bar on the ship with Tori. She wanted her friend to come, but she had to get ready for something special. The link between April and Tori was that she was April's Uncle August's daughter, making them cousins. It seemed Tori was born a few years before her father went missing in one of his adventures. To ease the worry in her mother's heart, they went travelling in all sorts of parts of the world, which would explain the Japanese Hello Kitty shirt. 

After meeting everyone, Tori continued to talk to April. Now she was quite curious about April's relationship with Casey Jones. "So, April," she said, "are you really going steady with that Casey Jones guy?" she asked.

April began to blush when she heard this. "Well…" she said, "we're only pretending to be married to fool an ex-boyfriend of mine so he won't hit on me."

"April, I'm really good at keeping secrets, so if you really think that Casey's cute, then you don't have to—"

Suddenly, April began to cover Tori's entire mouth to get her to shut up. Casey was looking at April oddly, but April gave him an "It's-only-girl-talk-so-don't-go-butting-into-places-you-don't-belong" look. Casey just backed away slowly.

Meanwhile, Leonardo was placing an ice pack over the spot where Tori kicked him in the tournament.

"I can't believe I lost," he groaned.

"Winning is not important, Leonardo," Splinter told him. "If you just fight with honour, then there is no meaning to a small battle and that you learn from your mistakes."

"I know that, sensei," Leo said, "but there was something about that girl that I-I-I-I-

He kept on going when he saw Tori sitting across from him at a table.

"Um…hi," was all he could say, and quite stupidly, one might add.

"Hi," said Tori. "I know we couldn't have a proper introduction, so how about we start over and try again?" She held out her hand to him. "Hi, my name is Tori."

It took Leo a long time, but Leo finally managed to finally shake her hand. "Hi. I'm Leo. That's short for Leonardo." He began to laugh nervously.

Raphael went over to his brother's ear. "Leo, are you feeling okay?" he asked. "You're acting like Mikey on a regular basis."

"I heard that!" Mikey whined.

After taking a very deep breath, he finally calmed down. "I was actually impressed by your ninjitsu skills. You're pretty girl-I mean girl-I mean good!"

"You were pretty awesome too." Tori said.

Now that that was settled, everyone clinked his or her pop bottles and cups together as a toast to another new friend.

* * *

Well, I think I just had my first writer's block :p 

Once again, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I'm sorry.

Anyway, if you don't know who August O'Neil is, you should watch the episode "April's Artifact". Since Tori is April's cousin I had to work something out.

And just because I'm tired and delirious, hooray for Casey/April-ness in "The People's Choice"! YAY!

One more thing: it was kind of late when I finished this; so if I made any mistakes, let me know.


	6. Don and the Singing Angel

Disclaimer:

Raph: There's no way you're making me do this! ( runs away)

Me: Oh no you don't! ( starts a chase scene a la " The Benny Hill Show")( A/N I'm not British, but I've seen parodies on " The Simpsons")

10 minutes later…

Raph: MedaLink doesn't own TMNT, never has, and never will. Can you give me back my sais now?

Me: Okay. ( takes sais off of a rope dangling over a giant fire place) Here you go.

Oh, and I'd like to thank Life Sucks 101, dorcas, sora-anime-otaku, and SweetStar17 for sending me their OCs.

Well, to the fic.

* * *

Later at night, the Turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey were sitting at Matthias's table in a fancy restaurant on the cruise. Mari didn't want anything to do with Matthias, so she decided to sit with Lily and Tori, who were at the table next to them. At Matthias's table, all he really ever was talk about himself, which made it hard for everyone not to show it was the most boring and obnoxious conversation they've ever heard. Even Splinter and April had a hard time with it. Raphael was just about to lose his temper with Matthias, when their orders finally came to their table. 

"Finally," Mikey cried. "One more minute without food and I'd be dead!"

"Too true," Mathias conquered. "However, before we dine on this mouth-watering food, let's see if we can't force a kiss out of these two lovebirds. You may show your devotion any way."

Both Casey and April wanted to knock the living daylights out of Matthias for asking them to kiss each other, but they were shyer than embarrassed. They knew it wasn't going to kill them to kiss on the lips like last time, but not in front of their friends; it would be too embarrassing.

"Umm…" Casey thought as he was trying to think of an excuse. "I just remembered I…I had to go to the bathroom! Yes, please excuse me as I…take care of some business."

As he got out of his seat, he turned and slapped himself. _"Man, that was stupid!" _he thought. _"Why'd you have to go and say something like that! I'm such an idiot!"_

"Oh, come now," Matthias said, forcing Casey to stay. "I'm sure one harmless kiss on the lips of your dear wife is nothing that would take up so much time, unless you are all hiding something from me."

April caught the suspicious look in Matthias's eye. If he found out she and Casey weren't really married, who knows what he'd do to her. She wasn't going to like it, but there was no way out of it.

"Matthias is right, dear." April lied. "I'm sure one kiss wouldn't hurt us, even if the guys are watching us….with their eyes…seeing their dearest friends kiss…"

"You know, you're not making me feel any better about this." Casey whispered in her ear.

"Sorry," she whispered back.

Wanting to get it over with, they embraced each other close. They weren't sure why, but regardless of their friends watching them, they were actually enjoying the moment. Closing their eyes, they moved so close, they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Their lips were only a few inches away and were slowly coming closer…when suddenly, a shrieking, ear-splitting noise filled their ears with pain. Casey and April broke out of the moment to cover their ears with everyone else in the room. Donatello looked at the stage in the restaurant to find the technician crew was working out the music equipment. It seemed some of the equipment wasn't working properly. Being the "tech-head" of the bunch, he got up on stage and helped the technicians out. With that, he dusted off his hands in, satisfied of the work he did.

"That's Donnie for ya." Raph said.

Donatello turned to the technicians. "So, what's all of this music equipment for anyway?" he asked.

"Is it okay to go now?"

When Donatello looked around for the voice, he saw the same the same girl who was cheering Tori on in the tournament. She was wearing a glittering white dress with a cherry blossom hairpin. As Donatello gazed at her beauty, his heart was beating faster than he could possibly imagine and his stomach began to twist.

"_I guess it's time for Cupid's arrow to hit me in the butt," _he thought.

As the lights began to dim in the restaurant, he knew he had to get off stage. Sitting back down with his brothers, the girl headed into the spotlight with a microphone in her hand. Don guessed this was what Tori's friend was preparing for. Normally Donatello's brain was working like the inside of a clock, but when he heard the girl's voice sing through the microphone and out of the fixed speakers, the clockworks of his brain slowed as he listened to her elegant voice. Even his brothers began to notice.

"Uh…Donnie," Mikey said, tapping his brother's shoulder. "You do realize you're using _your_ fork to eat _my_ food, right?"

Donatello wasn't paying attention.

"Donnie?" Leo said, waving his hand up and down to get his attention.

"Hey, Donnie, what's the digits for pi?" Raph asked, knowing a mathematical question would wake him up.

"Pie is good…" Don said dreamily. "Just like her voice. She's pretty."

Now the turtles knew what happened when their "tech-head" fell in love, and it was even scarier than when it happened to Leo.

* * *

After dinner, Don was sitting outside looking at the stars, thinking about the girl with the voice of the angels. He knew his brothers wouldn't make fun of him because he was the last one to have eyes on a girl. Since he was so deep in thought, he never noticed that the girl was standing right next to him. When he did, he nearly fell overboard. The girl was now wearing a white tank top, covered by a half zipped up jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. 

"Um…hi." Don greeted.

"Hey." The girl greeted.

"I'm Donatello. I really thought your song was beautiful. I had no idea angels could sing like that."

"My name's Kelly. I'm not an angel, by the way. You must have thought that spotlight meant something else."

The both of them chuckled.

"Thanks for the compliment." Kelly said. "I usually get embarrassed when I sing sometimes. The manager of the restaurant thought I was really talented, so I came on the ship with Tori. We're really close friends."

"I thought you did great." Don complimented.

"I'm glad you fixed up the equipment. If it was still broken, my voice would've sounded horrible with all of the squeaking."

Don smiled, making Kelly cheer up. "The only person who didn't like your singing was Matthias; he thought it was a waste of his conversation time, but all he does is talk about himself. What a self-worshipping jerk!"

"I've heard a lot about him. He's all 'Look at me! I believe I'm the true faith because I'm so rich and sexy, so I can be a obnoxious jerk and a womanizer!'"

Don and Kelly laughed at the impression of Matthias, but stopped when Don's hand was placed on top of hers. The two were silent for a moment, until Kelly took her hand away, but then gave Donatello a great big hug. Don's face had officially turned red. Then, in confusion, Kelly released him.

"What's wrong?" Don asked.

"I don't know. It's just…your body kind of feels…strange."

Now Donatello was getting worried, fearing she'd discover the secret of the MCM.

Then, Kelly gave out a large yawn. "I'm probably too tired to think straight. It's getting dark out."

"Good night." Don said, waving his hand.

"Good night, Donnie."

They were both heading back to their rooms, but then Kelly came running back to him.

"Wait, Donnie!" she cried when she finally caught up to him. "Umm… tomorrow night, the ship's captain is throwing this dance and…I was hoping you would come with me. Well, if you want to, anyway."

Don was turning red again. He had never been asked to a dance before. Then again, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle can't just run around in broad daylight and hang out with normal teens.

"Well…I guess I could come."

"Thanks, Donnie!" Once again she gave him a big hug and left him to stand there in his own little world.

* * *

Later at night, Splinter was watching his sons through the doorway of their rooms as they were quietly sleeping, thinking about the girl of their dreams. Leonardo and Donatello were sleeping peacefully, and Michelangelo was so deep into his dream, Splinter could hear him talk. 

"Lily, my love," Mikey said in a deep voice. "I, the Turtle Titan, have rescued your life from those evil doers, and now I have the courage to express my feelings for you." Then, he hugged one of his pillows. "Kiss me, you sexy superhero," he said in a high-pitched voice, trying to imitate Lily. Then he began to kiss his pillow.

Splinter just shook his head. Then, he found Raphael sleeping right next to Mari on the couch as he was tucking her into bed. Mari was obviously mature enough to tuck herself in, but it looked like the ice in their hearts were being melted by each other.

Once Splinter was sitting on his bed, Klunk hopped onto the bed with him. The mutated rat began petting the little feline as tears began to fall from his eyes. He had raised Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael ever since the container of ooze mutated them, and he was happy that they had found a soul mate to look after and take care of, even if they were human girls. His sons were growing up so fast and he was so proud of them. He began to get a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. Since they were all going to the dance tomorrow night, he decided he was going to help his sons open up their true feelings to the girls. He was also going to see if he could help Casey and April, knowing they had feelings for each other, too. He was already Splinter, Master of Ninjitsu, and now he would try Splinter, the Matchmaker.

* * *

Well, this chapter was a little shorter, but I wanted Don to meet his girl before the climax: the big dance. Basically, the next chapter will have all five pairings, but it'll mostly be Casey/April. This is my first time with fluff, so I'm praying I don't mess up. 

Well, see ya later, alligators!


	7. The Dance

Disclaimer:

Leonardo: I won't do this! It's demeaning!

Me: (does a puppy-dog face)

Leonardo: …Fine. MedaLink does not own TMNT, never has, and never will. She only writes Fan Fiction and watches our show on 4Kids TV and/or Teletoon

Me: Thank-you, Leo! (hugs Leo) (A/N I'm not a Leo fan girl; I just feel like hugging him)

Note: This is somewhat of a songfic chapter, so I'd also like to say that I don't own the song "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion.

* * *

It was a beautiful twilight as young couples were heading into one of the ballrooms of the S.S. Nenet. Inside, everyone to see the beautiful sky since the ceiling had a glass roof. All of the Turtles were dressed in black suits, but their ties had the same colour as their invisible headbands, so it was a little easier to tell them apart. Casey was wearing a black suit, too, but he was also wearing a red bow tie. He was getting nervous because if he were pretending to be April's husband, he'd have to dance with her all night. She stayed behind for a while to get ready for the dance, and when she finally showed up, Casey's jaw was practically hanging open. April was wearing a glittering scarlet dress with matching heels and a sparkling white shoulder scarf. 

Casey was so stunned by her beauty, he could barely speak right. "Um…you…uh…you look…nice."

April was also a little surprised by how handsome Casey looked. "…Thanks. You look…nice too."

Both of them were completely red in the face.

Splinter walked up to them. "I'm sure you can continue this charade for a little while longer," he reassured them.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was over at the refreshment table, eating whatever he could, when he saw Lily come in with a glum look on her face. Her face was brought out by all of the make-up she was wearing, along with a bright pink dress and high heel shoes. Her hair was also out of the ponytail and was flowing freely.

"Lily!" Mikey screamed with his mouth full as he saw Lily come in.

"Mikey!" Lily screamed as she saw Mikey staring at her.

Mikey quickly swallowed his food."Um…that's a nice dress you're wearing."

"My mom made me wear this dress; I hate it! Of all colours, why did it have to be pink?"

"Well, uh…I hate it, too! Ah-I mean…um…well, you still look good in it, even if you don't like it."

Lily was stunned. "Really?"

"Well, you look good in anything." Mikey said, blushing like mad. "I'm glad you came."

"Well, to be honest, I never wanted to come to this dance thing. The only reason I did was to see you."

Now it was Mikey's turn to be stunned. "Really?"

"Duh, Mikey, it makes me feel better that you're here to lighten things up."

Mikey was red in the face again."Gee, thanks."

Meanwhile, Raphael and Mari were standing next to the walls like wall flowers, not really wanting to do anything that brings out so much attention. However, minute-by-minute, Mari was starting to move a little closer to Raph.

"You okay?" Raph asked.

"Um…" Mari stammered, not knowing what to say. " I just…wanted to say…I'm sorry if I've been a big pain to you or your family and…yeah."

"You've never really opened up to anybody before, have you?"

"Not really. This is a first for me."

Raph put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but she just moved away and blushed. "I know how you feel," he said. "Sometimes when I get really ticked off about something, my anger sometimes keeps me from thinking straight and it ends up in a big consequence. It's hard for me to talk to anyone because I think they wouldn't understand." When Raph looked at Mari's face, he decided to change the subject. "So, since you came by yourself, you realize your mom and dad are gonna be really upset, right."

Suddenly, Mari cringed and tears began to fill her eyes. Raphael gasped at the sight of Mari looking so depressed and he cursed himself for bringing it up.

"Mari, I…"

Mari turned her face away in disgust. "It's…nothing," she said. "I've just got something in my eye." She tried to hide the tears, but it was no use.

Raphael embraced her lightly. "It's okay, Mari. You don't have to tell me, but I'll be there for you when you need me. I promise."

Mari looked at him with a confused look. "Why are you doing all of this for me?" she asked.

Raphael scratched the back of his head. "I...dunno. I just…really like you, is all. I guess…maybe…possibly."

Mari let out a small smile. "Um…thanks for cheering me up…I guess."

Both of them smiled nervously.

Meanwhile, Leonardo and Donatello were drinking punch at the refreshment table, when Tori and Kelly eventually showed up.

"Hi guys!" they greeted.

When Leo and Don found them, their eyes grew wide. Kelly was wearing the same white dress she wore during her performance. Tori wore a similar dress only it was blue and she was wearing a lot of ribbons; she even used one to tie her hair in a ponytail.

Leonardo and Donatello were so surprised, that they both dropped their punch-filled wine glasses. A few seconds later, Don noticed and swept the glass under the table while whistling, being careful not to cut himself.

"Uh…hi, Tori." Leo said.

"Hi, Kelly." Don greeted.

"Hey." Tori greeted back. "I didn't know you and the rest of your brothers were coming, Leo. I did of course know Kelly was going to see Don and I just had to see if this really was a da—

Before she could finish, Kelly suddenly covered her mouth to get her to shut up just like April did. Obviously mad, Tori bit Kelly's hand so it would release her mouth.

"What do I look like to all of you, a 'yak-in-the-box'?" Tori screamed.

Kelly just stared blankly, but Don and Leo gave her the "If-you-wish-to-spare-your-life-don't-answer-that" look.

After Tori calmed down, she saw that the lights had dimmed and soft music was playing as couples began to dance slowly.

Kelly sighed. "It certainly is romantic, isn't it?" When she saw Tori just looking at the dancers blankly, Kelly gave her a nudge in the arm.

"Ow!" Tori cried.

"Well, are you going to dance with him or what?" Kelly whispered in Tori's ear.

"Quit it, Kel," Tori whispered. "You don't seriously think I'm in lo—

"Tori, face it: it's written all over your face. I know you've had a lot of trouble with boyfriends in the past, but my intuition is telling he's the one. I keep telling you they're better guys out there and Leonardo is one of them!"

"Kelly…"

"C'mon, trust me. When have I ever let you down before?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kelly glared at her friend. "Shut up and dance with him, already!"

With a slight push, Kelly had forced Tori in front of Leonardo, both of them red in the face. Meanwhile, Donatello had faced Kelly and held out his arm to her.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked like a gentleman.

Kelly giggled cheerfully at how polite Donatello was being. Gladly, she took his arm, and the two walked to the dance circle. Mimicking their brother in a way, Michelangelo and Raphael did the same thing as Don. Lily and Mari weren't sure if they wanted to dance or not, but they soon agreed and walked off with their dancing partner. Leonardo and Tori, on the other hand, still were taking their sweet time.

Tori sighed. "So…uh…do you…want to dance…or something?" she asked.

Leo was scratching the back of his head. "Um…well, I…I think I'm just going to go…somewhere."

As Leonardo walked away, his heart was aching with shame. It wasn't that he didn't want to dance with Tori; it was just he was so shy, it was like his heart was going to burst and his breathing would stop. He was trying to get his breath back when Master Splinter faced him with a stern look in his eye.

Leonardo," he said. "I am quite surprised at you. It is very rude to turn down the offer of a lady."

"Master Splinter, I…just…it's really kind of…oh, boy." At that point, his heart was aching so much; he was too dumb to think of an excuse.

Splinter began to push his son back towards Tori. "Do not worry, my son. I am sure one dance will not be so bad. Remember, politeness to a woman is the key to making your heart's desires come true."

"Sensei, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing."

With his mind now wondering why his sensei was acting odd, Leonardo was able to find the courage to dance with Tori. When they walked over to the dance circle, Splinter couldn't help but feel joy in his heart for his sons. When he turned around, he saw Casey and April looking at him after what he did.

"Master Splinter, did I just see what I thought I saw?" April asked surprised.

"Yeah, it looked like you were trying to set Leo and Tori up." Casey added.

Splinter sighed. "My sons are growing up so fast," he said. "It just makes me so proud that they have found someone in their hearts to look after and take care for. I know one must not meddle in the affairs of love, but I thought my sons needed some help, since this new to them."

"So, you're playing matchmaker?" Casey asked with a grin.

Splinter chuckled. "Well, I suppose that's one way of putting it, Mr. Jones."

"Well I'm not sure if I want to dance just yet." April said.

"Same here," Casey agreed. " I mean, it's not like anybody is gonna force us or anything, right?"

Suddenly, once the song and dance was over, a spotlight hung over Casey and April, who had to shield their eyes from the light. From what they saw, Matthias had walked onto the stage and was holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I, Matthias D. Sorel, would like to dedicate this next song to the loving couple, Casey and April Jones, where I hope this dance is proven to be one of their most romantic moments of their lives."

Everyone began to clap for them, but the two didn't feel any better about it. Casey felt bad about jinxing the situation, but April gave him a reassuring smile. She didn't know why, but there was a strong part of her that actually wanted to dance with Casey.

As they headed into the centre of the dancing circle, the lights dimmed and couples moved to let them in and headed in different places to dance. Now it was up to the Turtles, Splinter, Tori, Mari, Lily, and Kelly to make sure nothing went wrong.

When they reached the middle, Casey was feeling a lot like Leo did before, but he felt worse. "Uh…just so you know, I'm not that great of a dancer." His stomach was beginning to twist and his heart was pounding like a jackhammer just to look at April's beauty for one minute.

"Casey, it's not that hard." April reassured him. Then, she took one of his hands and placed her other hand on his shoulder. "All you have to do now is put your hand on my hip."

As he did so, Casey was face was a deep red. "Uh…okay."

As the music began to play, they began to dance slowly and softly, with Casey still feeling that twisting feeling in his stomach and the rapid heartbeat in his chest. As the Turtles listened to the music with their girl, they felt they were standing on a cloud in heaven.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you. I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

Leonardo wasn't quite sure how, but he felt the song sounded awfully familiar.

"_Wait a minute, haven't I heard this song before?"_ he asked himself

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on._

Donatello knew it sounded familiar, but he was sure he knew what song that was.

"_Hey, isn't this that song from the movie 'Titanic'?" _he asked himself.

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

Michelangelo recognized the song, but he wasn't sure if this song would be too romantic for him, his brothers, and Casey.

"_The Titanic song! This doesn't sound too good," _he said in his head. _"I wonder what will happen if Lily wants to kiss me?"_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime _

_And never go till we're one_

Raphael, too, recognizes the song, but that wasn't what he was worried about. As the song went on, Mari suddenly placed her head right onto his shoulder and fell into a soft and silent sleep. He began to blush at the way she was laying on him.

"_Curse you, Celine Dion!" _he yelled in his head.

_Love was when I loved you _

_One true time I hold to _

_In my life we'll always go on_

As the romantic song went on, its soft melody mesmerized April as she gazed into Casey's sapphire blue eyes. Casey was trying to resist, but when April began to look in his eyes, he too lost himself in her emerald green eyes. As their hearts began to grow with passion, Casey pulled April into a close embrace and April wrapped her arms around his neck. As April nuzzled her head into his shoulder, Casey brushed his hand down her back gently so she could feel more comfortable.

_Near, far, wherever for are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

Even though they were enjoying the evening, the Turtles couldn't help but notice Casey and April in their desirable embrace. They were getting rather worried something might come between them that they couldn't stop. Even Tori, Mari, Lily, and Kelly were concerned.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, _

_And I know that my heart will go on _

_We'll stay forever this way _

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

As the song was coming to an end, Casey and April's hearts were becoming heavy with feeling. Slowly, Casey lifted April's chin so they were lost in each other's eyes once again.

"April…" Casey whispered softly.

"Casey…" April, too, whispered softly.

The beautiful affection between the two was like a dance between a fairy tale prince and princess. No longer caring who was watching, the only think they cared about was the feel of their lips intertwining. They closed their eyes and slowly they became so close their lips were only a few inches away from each other. They felt the breath on each other's faces and their hearts were aching with passion. They were so close to the most romantic moment of their lives…when Casey wasn't paying attention to his footwork and tripped over his own two feet, taking April with him. When the song was over, they were flat on the floor, their romantic mood completely killed. The Turtles, Splinter, and the girls helped them up back onto their feet. As April brushed herself off, Casey turned away in disgust. He was so embarrassed about killing the mood with his "fancy footwork" that he couldn't bare to look at April or for her to look at him. Feeling self-disgust, he rushed out the door like a speeding bullet.

"Casey, wait!" April cried as she followed him to wherever he was going.

Feeling bad, the others left the dance to end the night.

* * *

In the bathroom of the suite, Casey kept splashing water all over his face to calm himself down so he wouldn't go crazy. Then again, it was quite a hard thing for him to do. 

"Man, I am such an idiot!" Casey roared as he punched his fist into the wall, making a slight crack in it.

Suddenly, he heard a quiet knocking on the door.

"Casey, are you in there?" April's voice asked through the door.

"I'm in the can. Go away." Casey responded.

April sighed. "Casey, what happened last night wasn't such a big deal," she said. "Why are you so upset over something of such little importance?"

Know it was too dumb to just talked to a door, so he decided to get out of the bathroom and face April like a man.

"I don't know," he said. "I just…I just feel really embarrassed about it, that's all. I felt embarrassed that I caused a scene because I'm not that good of a dancer. I even told you myself."

After only a brief silence, April held Casey's hand for comfort. "Let's go talk in my room," she told him.

Doing as she told, Casey followed April into her room, and the two sat onto her queen-sized canopy bed.

"Casey," April said, "It doesn't matter if you can dance or not or if you want to be Mr. Perfect for me. What matters is that I had a really great time with you and you are a very sweet man to me. Why do you feel so embarrassed about that?"

Casey held his head in his head. "I don't know," he said, "I just…the truth is I…"

There was no way out it. He was finally giving into the fact that he had fallen in love with April. He was just too shy to admit. "Well, let's say I know this guy who…has this friend who's a girl and…they've been friends for a really long time, but now he's starting to like this girl as more than just a friend because she's a really beautiful woman with the image, voice, and personality of a pure hearted angel and he'd even die for this woman, but he's just too darn shy to tell her that no words could describe all of the great wonderful things about her."

April nodded, showing she understood. "Well, what do you think your friend should do?"

"Well, I think he should walk up to this girl, swallow up his fear, look her straight in the eye and say, 'April O'Neil, I, Casey Jones, could be with no other woman because since we first met, I know you are the most beautiful maiden I have ever laid eyes on, so I…" After taking a few seconds to realize what he just said, he slapped himself. "Oh, man, did I just say that out loud!?"

He expected April to say something, but then, she suddenly kissed him with a feeling so great, that they both collapsed on the bed and she was lying right next to him with a few tears in her eyes.

"Casey, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life!"

Casey embraced her as she cried on his shoulder a little. "April…" he said, now ready to tell her in the simplest form. "I love you. And I always will."

April kissed him on the cheek once she dried her tears. "Casey, I…I love you, too."

Now that it was said, they shared one final kiss before the night was done. However, it was not to be. After one kiss, they kissed again and again and again. Then, a wild feeling from the locked-up passion in their hearts was free and their kisses were growing to be more than just kissing until the wild feeling in their hearts had grown to its fullest potential. It was hard to believe these two could express such a wild feeling of romance, passion, and desire when their love was just beginning to truly blossom, but they didn't care because to them it was the most wonderful, pleasurable thing they have ever experienced. It was the wildest, most passionate form of love that lasted throughout most of the night, and when they grew tired, they fell asleep right in each other's arms.

* * *

Okay, just so you know, I felt really embarrassed about typing this up, so whether you know what was going on with Casey and April at the end or not, I just want to make this perfectly clear: I DO NOT WRITE LEMONS! They are S.D.W.( Sick, Disgusting, and Wrong). If I were to write something even close to that, I'd dumb it down as much as possible. Basically what happened between Casey and April is the main reason why this story is rated T. I just hope you'll keep reading the story even after this chapter, which is the climax. I'm just a big fan of the Casey/April pairing and I thought this would make a very climatic situation. 

Well, I'm tired. Good night, everyone. May the night bring you many pleasant dreams of D'oh!


	8. Shocking Truths Revealed

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't own TMNT…

Don: Weren't you going to make me say it this time?

Me: You'd take too long and make my brain hurt.

Don: Oh…YAY! FREEDOM!

Okay, just like I said before, I do not write lemons, and if was to write something even close, it'd probably be on the level of The Simpsons since almost everyone watches that show. This story is rated T and shall stay T. As for what happened at the end, I just want to say that I only think that sort of thing should only be done with married couples and not for anything lustful, especially if they're underage and/or under the influence of alcohol. I'll only find it sort of okay if the two are really, really, really in love with each other and know what the consequences are and know what the only way out of guilt is. Like I said, I really like the Casey/April pairing, so I figured they could be like the Jack/Rose pairing of Titanic. Besides, in my next chapter, all the problems will be figured out. Okay, okay. Hope you'll all understand. (Oi, I've been watching too much Family Guy)

* * *

As the sun began to rise at the peak of dawn over the sea that guided the S.S. Nenet, April softly fluttered her eyes opened to awaken the morning. Since she had such a good night sleep last night, she was too dizzy to remember anything, but at least she didn't have a hangover. Not wondering what had happened, all she managed to do was get up, and found a bathrobe to wrap around her and headed for the shower. 

Once she went into the bathroom, she turned the knobs of the shower to get the water at the right temperature, took off her bathrobe, and hopped right in. April felt so much better and awake to have hot water slash on her face and body and scented shampoo massaged on her scalp.

"_It's such a nice morning today,"_ she thought. _"I wonder if the guys are going to do anything."_

Once she was done her morning shower, she put on her bathrobe again and headed toward the sink to blow-dry her hair.

"_I still feel a little dizzy from last night," _she thought. _"Well, I probably just got a great night's sleep."_

Once her hair was dry, she left the bathroom and went back into her room, only to find that the dress she was wearing as well as a few other articles of clothing well lying on the floor; some of them didn't even belong to her. If that wasn't shocking enough, Casey had suddenly emerged from her blankets, where he stretched out to awaken him and revealed the upper portion of his body. April was in deep shock of seeing him, but couldn't help blush over his muscular figure.

"Ugh…my head…" he groaned. "I wonder what happened last night." Casey began to rub the temples of his head. "Well, I don't have a hangover, but I still feel a little dizzy."

Suddenly, he noticed April. "Morning, April," he greeted. "So, what are you doing in my room?"

April was about to blow her top. " Your room?" she screamed. "Casey, this is _my_ room and you, mister, are sleeping in _my_ bed!"

Casey raised an eyebrow. "April, what the heck are you..." Then, after getting a better look, he noticed it really was not his bed since it had such soft sheets and the scent of lilac. "Huh, you're right, this isn't my room."

"Well, then, what are you doing in it?"

"I don't know; you tell me! This is _your_ bedroom, isn't it?"

April knew there was no point in arguing, so she tried to think of an explanation. "Well, I don't think we had anything to drink, but I do remember we went to that dance…"

"…and then I felt embarrassed about tripping you when we were dancing…" Casey continued.

"…so we went into my room to talk and then…"

At that moment, April and Casey were horrified as they remembered what had happened that night in April's room.

Meanwhile, the Turtles, Splinter, and Mari were already up and trying to wake up from the long night. Splinter was drinking some herbal tea, and Michelangelo was playing video games. Both him and his brothers Donatello and Raphael had heard strange noises during the night since both of their rooms were right next to April's room and Casey never came back to his room, which he was sharing with Raph. When they heard the strange noises, they opened the door to April's room to see what it was, but what they saw was more horrifying than any monster they've ever faced. In truth, what they saw wasn't graphical or revealing-mainly just a lot of kissing-but in three seconds they pretty much got the gist of it. It was hard for Michelangelo to keep his mouth shut since he usually let this sort of thing slip out and Leonardo, Splinter and Mari had no idea what had happened.

"Remember, Mikey," Raph whispered to him, "If this slips out, I swear I'll crack you head open!"

"Don't be so hard on him, Raph." Don told him. "It's hard for Mikey's young mind to deal with this sort of thing. He's doing his best."

Mikey sighed. "So…when do you think Casey and April will find out?"

Don looked at his watch. "Well, judging from the time of morning and when April went back into her room after her shower, I'd say they should figure it out right…about…"

Suddenly, there came two very loud and startling screams coming from April's room.

"…Now."

Raphael knew his brother and sensei would try and figure out what caused the scream, so he did his best to keep them away from it. Unfortunately, the very door he was guarding opened and slammed him into the wall. Out of it came April, who was still wrapped in her bathrobe.

"I cannot believe this!" she screamed. "Casey Jones, I can't even begin to imagine why you'd do such a thing!"

Then, out of his normal bedroom, Casey came out and fully dressed. "Hey, I wasn't the one who started this whole mess!" he growled.

"Well, I guess you clearly have no shame in the things you do!"

Now Mari was getting a very bad headache. "Will you two please just shut up and tell us what's going on?"

That was when the three brothers had to step in. "Nothing's wrong." All three of them said together.

Leonardo was getting confused. "Okay, guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Everything is fine, Leo." Don said.

"Yeah," Mikey said. "Leo, do you honestly think that we're just distracting you so you wouldn't find out Casey and April had se…" Then, he quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he just said. "Oh, shell."

Now there was dead silence in the room. April now had become so horrified she began to cry. "Oh no," she wept.

"You mean you guys found out about this?" Casey gasped.

"No, we slept safely in our soft beds, unaware of the troubles lurking about in the night." Raph said sarcastically. "For Pete's sake, Casey, you could hear it from space!"

"To be quite honest, the only thing I'm really shocked about was that it happened to you two." Don said. "I've already learned that the biological process of reproduction between a human male and female is-

Just at that moment, Mikey stuck his fingers in his ears and said, "La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-I can't hear you, I'm not listening! La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La…" And on he went…

"What's wrong with him?" Don asked.

"Either Mikey doesn't want to hear how humans…well, "Get it on," Leo said with finger quotes.

"…Or Mikey's mind has finally snapped." Raph added.

Now April was seriously furious with Casey. "Listen, Casey Jones," she snapped at him. "I swear that I am personally going to…to…" Suddenly, she received a very overwhelming feeling in her stomach and rushed to the bathroom as fast as she could. Donatello listened carefully with his ear on the bathroom door and shook his head, signalling it didn't sound good. Casey, too, was having that feeling in his stomach, but this feeling was caused by extreme guilt and shame. With this overwhelming emotion, he ran out the door to parts unknown.

* * *

A few weeks had passed on the cruise ship, considering it was quite a long trip, and the vacation was becoming more enjoyable. However, Casey and April had become rather distant and haven't talked since. The Turtles were getting tired of thinking of excuses to tell Matthias. For April, her stomach problems were happening more often and she kept telling herself it was just a coincidence. Then, when she had had enough, she went to see a doctor on board. All of her friends were waiting outside, including Casey, who was still feeling guilty. He was looking over the railing and at the waves of the sea. 

"I feel like such a jerk," he said. "More than that, even."

Next to him were the Turtles, Splinter, and the girls. They never took sides on the situation; they were just stuck in the middle.

"Casey," Leo said, "What you did is truly dishonourable, but I'm sure that--"

"Look, I honestly don't know what came over me!" Casey snapped. "It's just I…I…" He just sighed. There was just no way to explain it, even to him. "I really don't know how this could get any worse."

Then, April finally came out of the doctor's office. She wasn't really that mad at Casey as she was that morning, but she wasn't exactly happy either. What changed about her was that her waist had very slightly grown a bit. Everyone but Casey noticed this, but they were too embarrassed to tell her.

"Are you okay, April?" Don asked with worry.

"We're getting really worried about you." Raph added.

"Because, you see, the thing is…" Leo started.

Mikey finished Leo's sentence, "You kinda look like…you've gained some weight."

It was no surprise to them that Mikey was-once again-bashed over the head with Raphael's fist. "Mikey, one more word out of ya and the next thing you'll see will be guys in red pyjamas sticking pitchforks in your butt!" At least Raphael knew how to be polite to women.

"Guys, really, you don't have to worry about me." April said quietly. "But…the doctor told me why I've been so sick for the past weeks. Guys…I'm pregnant."

The Turtles, Splinter, and girls bore more shocked looks on their faces then they've ever had. Casey just remained quiet, but as he clenched his hand into a fist, many tears swelled up in his eyes.

"What have I done…!"Casey gasped in horror.

Suddenly, he sprinted in an unknown direction, away from his friends, and from April.

April knew now that he truly felt guilty, but she couldn't decide whether to feel sorry for him, or feel proud because he deserved it.

Suddenly, Tori began to sprint after him. "I'm going to go look for Casey," she said. "I might be able to help with this."

When she disappeared, they all just went back to their room.

* * *

Late at night after Tori came back, Raphael was banging on his bedroom door, trying to get inside despite Casey locking the door for some alone time. 

"C'mon, Casey, this is stupid!" Raph growled. "I've got a bed in there too, you know."

No answer came.

Raph sighed. " It's no use. He ain't coming out or letting me in." He headed outside and onto the balcony, where Mari was looking out at the sea and stars.

"Thank goodness," she said. "That banging was giving me a headache."

Now Raph was getting fed up. "You know that attitude of yours is really getting on my nerves. My best friend got my other best friend pregnant and I think you should at least care a little."

"What do care about my feelings?" Mari growled. "You don't know what it's like to have both parents taken away from you by death at a young age! You don't know what it's like to be abused by a step dad growing up! And you don't know what's like to live in an abandoned church and fend for yourself just to live another day!"

Just then, she punched Raphael so hard, that static flied from his chest. She had hit and broke his MCM! As a blinding ring of light surrounded him, Mari had to shield her eyes as he transformed back into a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. She gasped at Raphael's true form, but Raphael just smiled.

"Actually, Mari," Raphael said, "I might not have lived the same life you had or shared the same pain, but because of who I am, my family and I have lived in the sewers ever since we were first mutated, and had to conceal ourselves in the shadows for our own protection and for the ways of Ninjitsu. I just hope you can accept me as you see me now."

Mari just gazed at the revealed turtle for a moment, but them she fiercely embraced him with tears streaming down her face. "Raphael…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I…I love you, even as a mutated turtle. You still have the same heart as the golden rebellious fighter I always saw you as."

Raphael was dead quiet. Whoever he was, Mari was in love with him. As he embraced her, he caressed his fingers through her hair. "I…I love you too, Mari. I promise that when this is over, I'll make things right."

Suddenly, at the exact same time, Raphael and Mari locked lips with each other until what felt like eternity. Then, they both let go in surprise.

"Huh," Raph said. "So, that's what it's like to kiss a girl."

"And…I guess that's what it's like to kiss a turtle." Mari said. "Well, better than a frog."

The two of them chuckled. As they went back inside, his brothers and sensei had to hide so Raphael wouldn't find out they were spying on him. Even though his form was revealed, they knew Mari would take the secret to her grave. Besides, Donatello could fix it in the morning.

"See, I told you everything would work out, my sons." Splinter whispered to the rest of them when Raphael and Mari were a good distance away. Before he tucked her into bed, Casey finally came out of his room.

"Casey!" Raph exclaimed. "Finally, I get my room back!"

"Raph," Casey said, "I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've felt really guilty when I found out I got April pregnant; it wasn't the honourable thing to do. Now, I finally want to set things right between me and her." He pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful, glittering ring.

Everyone was so surprised, that Leo and his brothers and sensei didn't care if Raphael spotted them.

"Whoa," Mikey gaped. "Casey, what are you going to do with that?"

"More importantly, how could you afford it?" Leo asked.

"Tori let me use the money she earned from the tournament." Casey answered. "She wanted it to go to a good cause. There's just one thing I have to know: do they do wedding ceremonies on this ship?"

Everyone gasped as they realized what Casey was going to do with that ring and the rest of the money. Now it was up to them to make sure everything was going right. It was time to plan Operation: Proposal.

Raphael looked confused as he saw his family. "Hey, what the shell are you guys doing up so late?"

* * *

Well, there you go. You might all be a little shocked about April being pregnant, but don't worry; Casey's going to set things right. Plus I added in a Raph/Mari moment. YAY! One down, three to go! Just remember what I said before and review. I know you all have your opinions, but flames will be used for the place where Raph said Mikey would meet the guys in red pyjamas. 


	9. Operation: Proposal

Disclaimer:

Casey: C'mon, I don't wanna do the stupid disclaimer!

Me: Sorry, but everybody has to have a turn.

Casey: You didn't let Donnie have a turn either.

Me: That was different.

Casey: I'll make it worth your while. I'll give you a bag of chocolate-chip cookies. (Holds out a bag of cookies)

Me: Hmm…Make that 2 bags and you've got a deal. (clears throat) MedaLink does not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. If lawyers are reading this, you did not read my story until this point. (eats cookies). On with the story! Oh, and I need that second bag by the next chapter, Jones.

Note: I know a lot of you like this story, so I'm sorry to say this might be the second last chapter. Then I'll write the last one and then an epilogue. Okay, reading time!

* * *

"Blue T. to Red T." Leo said into his Shell Cell. "Come in, Red T., over." 

"Red T. to Blue T.," Raph answered back to Leo. "Everything's fine here, over."

It was again another beautiful night on the S.S. Nenet as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were ready to commence Operation: Proposal. Tonight was the night that their friend Casey Jones was finally going to ask April O'Neil for her hand in marriage, and they were going to help. They had two missions on their mind: The first was to assist Casey during his dinner with April so he wouldn't screw anything up until after he proposes; the second was to keep Matthias D. Sorel from entering the restaurant they'd be dining at, otherwise total chaos would ensure. Leonardo, Raphael, Tori, and Mari were securing the exits from the outside, Donatello, Splinter and Kelly were going to help Casey, and Michelangelo and Lily would keep watch from the inside.

Casey was taking deep breaths while loosening his bow tie. "I've got to be honest, guys," he said, " I'm kind of a bit nervous."

"Do not worry, Mr. Jones," Splinter told him, "Remember, you are not only doing this because it's the honourable thing to do, but for your undying love for Miss O'Neil."

"Just relax, Casey," Don reassured him. "We'll be telling you what to do with this communicator." He then handed Casey an earpiece with a small speaker on the ear side and a tiny mike on the other. It was small enough so nobody would notice. "Luckily, Leo and the others are going to make sure that Matthias jerk doesn't interfere."

"Donnie, we're here!"

Casey, Donatello, and Splinter looked to find Kelly escorting April to them. Casey's breath was taken away as he gazed at April's beauty, despite her unfortunate condition.

"Hey, Casey," April greeted.

"Uh…Hi, April." Casey greeted back.

"I…I'm really glad you invited me over to dinner tonight."

"Yeah…look, I--

Splinter cleared his throat to get their attention. "I believe you can discuss things over dinner. Now you two enjoy yourselves." He began to force them into the restaurant, finally leaving them when they walked in themselves with their hands linked together.

"Purple T. to Orange T., Casey and April have entered the building, over." Don contacted Mikey.

"Orange T. to Purple, Red, and Blue T.," Mikey contacted all of his brothers. "Targets have reached the destination point (their table) and Matthias has not been spotted. Guys, you're doing a swell job. Orange T., over and out."

"Copy that." Leo, Don, and Raph responded.

Once everyone was at their stations, Mikey and Don were watching Casey and April as they began to look at their menu. They were able to get something to drink as they continued to search for the right meal. Nervous, Casey was drinking like he would finish his glass of water in one sip.

"Casey, are you feeling okay?" April asked. "You look a little nervous about something."

"Yeah," he answered in a quivery voice. "I'm just…really thirsty, I guess." Then, he began to hear bits of static in his ear.

"Casey, are you there?" Don's voice asked through the earpiece.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess." Casey whispered into the mike.

"You need to engage in conversation." Splinter's voice suddenly told him through the earpiece. "Ask her how she is feeling."

Casey took a deep breath, preparing to talk to April. "So…uh… are you feeling okay tonight?"

"I fine," she said. "I'm still kind of shocked about being pregnant, but I've gotten over it a bit." She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say seeing as Casey was the one who got her pregnant, but when she looked at him now, she just couldn't stay mad that much. "It might actually be nice to have a baby. I just hope the guys can handle it and I'll be able to make enough money to raise it." She soon became sad because Casey was looking away from her. She soon decided to change the subject. "So…are you feeling fine tonight?"

"I suppose." Casey said glumly. "It's just…I—

Suddenly, a giant waiter that seemed too large for his own suit. "Welcome, my name is Michel and I'll be your waiter. What'll you have?"

Casey and April finally placed their orders, and when he left, they began to laugh.

"Casey, you can't laugh at…someone's name like that." April said, giggling.

"Well, you're certainly one to talk." Casey said annoyed, still chuckling a bit.

Donatello, Splinter, Kelly, Mikey, and Lily sighed in relief. At least that changed the subject.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was getting a bad feeling from the Michel person, despite his name sounding funny. Curious, he snuck into the kitchen with Lily using his ninjitsu skills and hid under a table with a cloth over it so they wouldn't be seen.

"Mikey, look!" Lily screamed in whisper. Mikey looked over her head to find she had spotted a bunch of waiters and chefs tied up and gagged on the floor.

"So, 'Michel'," an unknown voice with a French accent said, "did you find the two lovely couple the boss mentioned?"

Michelangelo and Lily looked over to the other side to find Michel talking to someone dressed in a fashion mix of a renegade and the sea.

"Mikey, they're pirates!" Lily gasped.

Mikey sighed. "And all this time I thought pirates were extinct."

"I told you guys, my name is Shark-tooth." Michel said. "And I'm tired of taking people's orders! When is the boss going to pay us?"

"In time, my friend. He says as soon as the time is right, all of these silly bilge rats will be taken hostage. Then, we will have all of our riches as soon as he gets his own."

"What does he mean by that?" Lily asked Mikey.

"I don't know," Mikey said, "but I don't like the sound of this pirate take-over."

Suddenly, his hand slipped on the sparkling, but slippery marble floor, but Lily kept him from falling on his stomach. Unfortunately, she had accidentally pressed his MCM, causing him to change back. Luckily, none of the pirates were looking when the ring of light surrounded him to commence his transformation. When Michelangelo rolled onto his back, he saw Lily looked like she was going to scream.

"Lily, no!" he screamed.

Without even thinking, he locked his lips with Lily so she wouldn't scream, but the two couldn't help but feel such bliss, even if Lily _was _kissing a turtle. Unfortunately, the pirate talking to Michel (or Shark-tooth as he preferred to be called) had lifted up the tablecloth and found them.

"Ah-hah!" he cheered. "I knew some troublemakers were spying on us!"

"Hey, can't you see we're kissing here?" Mikey said annoyed. In frustration—and the fact he was a bad guy—he punched the pirate right in the face, causing him to black out.

Activating his MCM again, he transformed back into a human with a sigh of relief.

Lily was still in shock. "Mikey, how…why…what the…"

"I'll explain later," said Mikey, "Right now we need to free these hostages." Using a sharp knife he found in the kitchen, he cut the ropes that the hostages were tied up with and sent them free with cheer.

"Thank you so much!" A chef cheered. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Make the best pizza you can bake and you've got yourself a deal."

"We'll make sure that the captain hears about this!" Another chef said. With that, they made their way outside to warn everyone. Meanwhile, Michelangelo was turning on his Shell Cell.

"I've got to call my bros and tell them—

Then, he saw Lily staring at him with the same look she bore when she saw his true form. Upset, he put down his Shell Cell.

"Well, I guess now you know, Lily." Mikey said with sadness. "I'm a fraud—a big, fat, lying, sexy fraud! The truth is my bros and I got mutated by a can of ooze when we were babies. Master Splinter got mutated too when he found us, and he took us in and raised us to be ninjas. Donnie made these Mutant Cloaking Mechanisms to disguise ourselves so we could go on this cruise with Casey and April. I just hope you can forgive me because I…I love…you." He cringed his eyes shut like he was waiting for a brick to be chucked at his head. However, all he felt was the warm embrace of Lily.

"Mikey, I…" she stumbled. "I love you too, you big dummy head."

With joy in their hearts, they shared one long, final kiss. Their moment could have been more romantic, but they had business to take care of.

"Orange T. to Red T. and Blue T., come in." Mikey tried to contact Leonardo and Raphael, but they weren't answering. "Leo? Raph?" Worried, he tried to contact Donatello. "Donnie, we've got major trouble here! There are pirates on board and Leo and Raph aren't answering their Shell Cells!"

"What?" Donnie gasped. "Okay, don't panic, Mikey, I'll check it out."

Meanwhile, Casey was having a better time with April at dinner. Luckily, Splinter had given him plenty of good advice. Unfortunately, they were both a bit angry because their food hadn't come yet.

"C'mon, I'm starving here!" Casey complained.

April sighed. "I know you have to wait a while for your food at restaurants, but it looks like no one has gotten their orders either." She pointed to some other families and couples who were complaining a little more then they were about their misplaced orders. "I have to say, this is getting completely ridiculous."

Out of ideas, Casey tried to contact Splinter again. "Yo, Master Splinter, our food hasn't come up yet and I'm still stuck with this whole thing. Any ideas?"

"Well," the ninjitsu master responded, "I believe the thing best thing to do would be—Donatello, what do you mean your brothers are not responding? I—Taken over by pirates?" It seemed what Michelangelo told Donatello had Splinter more worried about his sons and the entire ship than Casey's date with April.

"Master Splinter, what's going on?" Casey unfortunately shouted into the mike.

"Casey, who are you talking to?" April questioned.

Casey's stomach was turning over. If April found out, then Operation: Proposal would end in failure. "Uh...I wasn't talking to nobody!" he quivered.

"Oh, really." April reached for the earpiece Casey had and put it in her own ear.

"Mr. Jones," Splinter's voice said. "I'm sorry, but it seems something terrible has come up and I—"

"Master Splinter, is that you?" April asked into the mike.

Wherever Splinter was, he had become very embarrassed and looked like he had been in a very awkward situation as he heard April's voice. "Oh! Uh…Miss O'Neil, I had no idea I'd be hearing from you. This is a bit embarrassing and awkward, isn't it? I am definitely no good at playing matchmaker." His last sentence was accidentally whispered into the mike.

"What was that?"

"OH! Umm…it was nothing! Farewell!" He immediately switched his side of communication off and sighed in relief that she didn't spot him from where he was hiding and watching her and Casey.

Meanwhile, April had given Casey a hard look. "Casey Jones, why were you talking to Master Splinter this whole time?"

For Casey, things were not looking good—not looking good at all. "Well, it's just I…there is a…I was only…" Now he finally lost it as he slammed his fist on the table. "Oh, man, I can't keep inside anymore! April, I am really, really, really sorry for what happened, but ever since I got you pregnant, there's been nothing but guilt beating me up inside and no matter what I do, it's just going to keep haunting me for the rest of my life!" Then he quickly got out of his chair. "You know what, I can't do this! You really are a great woman; that's why I'm not good enough to be with you."

As he stormed for the exit, April tried to follow him, but he was too fast. Casey though getting April pregnant was the biggest mistake of his life, but he was too stupid and filled with guilt to see he was just about to make it that.

Meanwhile, Kelly, Donatello, Michelangelo, Lily, and Splinter were hiding under empty tables next to Casey's path. They were just about to leave to see what happened to the others, but then they saw what happened between Casey and April.

"Oh, no he doesn't!" Kelly said, "He didn't come this far just to lose it all!"

"We've gotta stop him!" Mikey exclaimed.

Luckily, Donatello came up with a plan. While no one in the restaurant was looking, he grabbed the side edge of the carpet Casey was running away on. Everyone else did the same. "Okay, everyone," he said, "On three, pull the carpet away from the exit. One…Two…Three!"

All together, they pulled the carpet away, making Casey trip before he escaped. The ring that he was hiding in his pocket had slipped out onto the floor. April and some other customers were coming to his aid. Suddenly, Leonardo, Raphael, Tori, and Mari had appeared from the door that Casey was trying to escape from, exhausted and covered with a few bruises. All of their friends had come out from under the tables.

"Guys, where have you been?" Kelly asked.

"Sorry we're late," said Leo. "but we had to—"

"Looks like we'll have to tell them later, bro." Raph interrupted his brother. "We made it just in time."

"In time for what?" April asked sternly. "What are all of you doing here? What is going on?"

During that time, Casey managed to find the ring in time. As April stared at him when he stood back up, he took her hands in his own. "April, I…" he stumbled. "You know how I told you how I felt about you and all, but after what happened between us, I was afraid you'd stop feeling that way about me and take what I told you that night as a lie, like I was just like Matthias or something."

Now it was April's turn to speak. "Casey," she said, " I know I was mad at you about what happened, but I really don't feel mad anymore. I was wondering why that was after I found out I was pregnant and finally swallowed up my pride and accepted that it was my own fault, too, but, now I figured out that the reason for everything was because…it was out of our love in its strongest form. And if it was that strong, then we really must love each other. I really do love you Casey."

"I love you, too, April."

While they shared a powerful embrace, everyone began to awe the lovebirds and the Turtles, Splinter, and the girls were even crying.

"It's funny," Raph said as tears began to fall from his eyes. "You never like this romantic crap until it happens in reality."

Now that April had forgiven him, Casey's guilt had vanquished and his soul burned with determination.

"Just one last thing April," he said to her. "I really do love and all of that, and this is to show that I'm going to give you the best years of your life." He finally took out the little box and revealed the ring inside. April was so shocked that she looked like she was going to faint. She put her hand over her mouth as Casey knelt down on one knee, taking out the ring and presenting it to her. "April, will you marry me?"

April was going to break out into tears while the Turtles were crossing their fingers and hoping she'd say yes. Taking his hand, she made her decision.

"Casey, I…"she said, trying to breathe from the shock. "Oh, Casey, of course I'll marry you!"

Casey finally got back on his feet, but he looked depressed, obviously not realizing what she just said.

"You know I really meant it when said I loved you," he said. "And after this cruise was over, I was going to find a good job support everybody and everything a husband and dad needed to do. It's your decision, April, but it really would have meant a lot if you just said…WHAT?"

After he finally got it, April gave him a tender kiss on the lips while everyone cheered and wolf whistled.

"Casey Jones, you're such a big bonehead." April joked while embracing him.

Casey smiled as he embraced her back and slid the ring on her finger. Then, the cheering grew louder as they shared one final kiss. However, something happened as the cheering died with their kiss. There was the sound of one person half-clapping when all was quiet. Everyone looked to the door to find that the half-clapper was none other than Matthias D. Sorel.

"Bravo, Mr. Jones, bravo." Matthias untruthfully congratulated.

"What the shell are you doing here!" Raph asked angrily.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing pretending to be married and keeping away the woman who rightfully belongs to me and owning her in more ways than engagement and marriage!"

"April is not some object you can harass, you self-worshipping, perverted pig!" Casey growled.

"I have my own free will, Matthias!" April joined in. "All women do."

Raphael was agreeing with them all the way. "You really are a sick creep, aren't you, you twisted son of a—"

Then, everyone in the room screamed and ducked for cover as Matthias pulled out a gun aimed at Raphael.

"Give April to me, or I will pull the trigger." Matthias demanded. "Oh, and by the way, it's not just you troublemakers whose lives are on the line."

Suddenly, dozens of pirates surrounded the inside of the entire restaurant, with swords and guns in their hands.

"I should've known you had something to do with these pirates!" Mikey exclaimed.

"So you've met my crew then. You see I happen to own the S.S. Nenet, so I already knew April was still single even before I met Casey Jones. I was just waiting for the right moment to take him down and to see how long their relation would last. I didn't expect it to go this far, however. As for my pirate crew, well I happen to be the soul heir of a great pirate treasure. I mean, you didn't really think I just became rich overnight, now did you?"

"You creep!" Leo growled. "You plan to hurt so many lives just because someone doesn't like you for not taking no for an answer!"

"April will be mine, I can assure you."

Suddenly, one of the pirates grabbed Tori's arms and pointed a gun right at her head. She wanted to break free, but if she did, the trigger would be pulled. She just cried, cursing herself for being so helpless. Everyone gasped, but Leonardo was the most worried for her life.

"Tori!"

Matthias chuckled evilly. "So, what will it be: April, or the life of her baby cousin?"

Everyone was going to rush in and save her, but Leonardo stood in front of her, his body acting like a shield.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Leo cried. "If you're going to aim that gun at someone, then let me take the bullet."

Everyone gasped at how he was going to sacrifice his life for her.

"Leo, please," Tori begged. "Don't do this because of me. I'm not worth it!"

"Just like my family, your worth everything to me!" Leonardo took a breath. "If I go down, I just want you to know…I…love you." He didn't know if it was something locked in his heart for a long time or he was just fitting into the moment, he said it and didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Leo…" Tori gasped.

It took Matthias a moment to think, but then he told the pirate to let go of Tori and lower the gun. He aimed his own gun at Leonardo, who was willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of his family, friends, and girl he felt great emotions for. But then suddenly, as Matthias still aimed at him, he turned the gun at Splinter and pulled the trigger. The cries of everyone their was just as loud as the shot from the pistol and the evil cackle of Matthias.

"MASTER SPLINTER! NO!"

* * *

Who-hoo! My first cliffhanger! (is surrounded by a circle of weapons aimed at her) I should've known this was going to happen. 

Anyway, it's a cliffhanger, but I promise I'll get to work on the last chapter soon. And then I'll write an epilogue. So, yeah, there's only two parts of this story to go. Well, just review. Oh, and no offence to any boys out there named Michel. I just thought the name sounded funny. Sorry.


	10. Escape from the Ship

Disclaimer:

Me: (inside a cliffhanger hater-proof dome) I don't own the Ninja Turtles. NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE SO I CAN END THE CLIFFHANGER!

Everyone who threatened to kill me: YAY!

* * *

Words could not describe what the Turtles saw the perverted, pirate-descended maniac, Matthias D. Sorel shot their sensei and father. It actually looked like as if when shot, that smoke and light erupted from his body. The gun was meant for Leonardo, who was willing to sacrifice himself to save another, but Matthias changed the shot to his elderly master. When the deadly blast of the gun ended, and when silence fell, the four brothers and the friends rushed to his side. They couldn't bare to look at him, so it surprised them all when Donatello told them the news as he took his pulse: he was still alive. 

"My…my sons…"

They turned to their master to see he was okay, but he had turned back to his true form. Believe it or not, the customers at the restaurant were more shocked of Matthias's actions than finding out that Splinter was a giant mutated rat.

"Master Splinter, are you alright?" Leo gasped.

"I'm…fine, Leonardo." He gasped. "Just…trying to catch my breath from…the shock of the shot. Donatello, I am thankful that you created these cloaking devices. It was the one you gave me that blocked the bullet."

Leo sighed in relief. "Then it's a good thing we have these."

Matthias was looking at them in shock. "Wait a minute…"

When the Turtles saw Matthias aim the gun at them, they pushed Splinter out of the way, keeping him away from the path of four bullets from Matthias's gun that shot right at the four brothers.

Splinter's heart felt like it stopped. "MY SONS!"

They experienced the same thing their master did: surrounded in light and in an explosion. When it was gone, their turtle forms were revealed. The girls gasped as the shooting occurred, but Tori and Kelly were the only ones who didn't yet know of Leonardo and Donatello's true forms, so they were in even more shock.

"So, these inhuman fiends were hiding themselves this whole time." Matthias mocked. "Look, good people, and gaze at these freaks in fear and hatred, the emotion in one's eyes they truly deserve."

"Oh, we're giving someone the evil eye all right," a passenger, said. " But we aren't going to give it to them! I'm talking to an even bigger freak right now!"

Everyone was cheering in agreement with him, standing up for the Turtles and their master and oppressing Matthias's thoughts and actions. Then, as if they'd start an angry mob, he pulled out a remote with a big red button.

"I wouldn't start a riot if I were you." Matthias said. "You see, this button activates a bomb I planted onto the ship, big enough to take out the whole thing with everyone on it. If you don't give in to my demands, I will detonate it."

Everyone began to scream in horror and even tried to run for their lives, but the pirates blocked their path and threatened to shoot everyone in the room if they didn't stop. Luckily, there was something the Turtles never left without: their weapons. As they drew them, they told everyone to get down and began to strike. The pirates tried just to shoot them, but Leonardo just blocked them with his katana and sliced them away. Donatello used his Bo staff to get away from the bullets and used it to trip the brute pirates and took away their guns. Raphael only had two objectives: take down the pirates whatever way he could, and dodge the bullets. With his skills, he completed it and the pirates didn't stand a chance. Michelangelo used stealth to dodge the bullets and used his nunchaku to knock them out.

"Honestly," Mikey said, "Do you guys fight with anything besides guns?"

While all of the pirates were being taken out, Matthias used the chance to escape, but not before ordering one of his men to take a hostage. He decided to pick the girl with the knack for singing—something that irritated him quite a lot.

"Quick, get that girl, now!" he commanded his remaining pirates.

They rushed up to Kelly and took her in their grasp, covering her mouth so no one would hear her. Since Tori was trying to fight back for her best friend, they had to grab her, too. Leonardo and Donatello tried to save them, but the pirates escaped before they could reach them.

"Shoot!" Leo cried as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"This doesn't look good." Don said. "We have to find the girls, but we have to get everyone off of this cruise ship if Matthias detonates that bomb."

"Any ideas, Don?"

Don began to think for a minute. "Matthias does own the ship, but it doesn't seem like he's the captain. I've seen the real one at that dance who looked nothing like a pirate. He must have been an innocent pawn that Matthias hired for his game, as well thousands of employees."

Leo began to formulate his plan. "Okay, I have a plan. Don and I will search for Matthias and save the girls and see if we can stop that bomb. Raph and Mikey, you go up and see if you can find the captain and evacuate. Once that's done, the rest of you get off of this ship!"

With one mistake in the plan, Casey had to step in. "Hang on a second, Leo," he said, "Matthias has gotten on my last nerve for what he's done to April. I'm going with you and Don."

April agreed with the plan, but she wasn't going to let Casey get hurt hunting down Matthias. "No way, Casey, if you have to fight him, then I'm going with you!"

"Not a chance, April," Casey said sharply. "You could get seriously hurt especially since you're a pregnant woman. You've got to stay with the others."

April loved Casey, but that didn't mean she'd let him boss her around. "Casey, we're engaged now, so we're in this together and—"

"And it's because of the reason we're engaged that I do _not_ want to lose you!" Quickly, he tightly embraced April like a young child with a teddy bear. "If only one of us has to stay alive, I want it to be you."

Nobody minded the least bit about Casey and April's love for each other, but there was no time to waste. "Casey, let's go!" Raph shouted annoyed.

Finally giving in to him, April kissed him lightly on the lips. "Okay, I'll stay. But you have to promise me you'll come back alive."

Casey knew he couldn't exactly keep a promise like that, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He nodded his head and took off with the others.

April waved as he took off. "Be careful…" With that, she left with Splinter, Mari, and Lily to the emergency lifeboats.

* * *

Following the plan, Michelangelo and Raphael took out the pirates that guarded the captain's deck. When they reached it, they saw the real captain tied up. Raphael used his sai to cut the rope and untied his mouth-cloth. He was a little shocked to see the turtles, but he was more worried about his life and the pirates. 

"Oh, thank you so much!" the captain said. "I never should have trusted that Matthias man."

"That's not important right now!" said. Raph. "He says there's a bomb on the ship and we've got to get to these people off of here!"

Shocked about the situation, he turned on a microphone that was attached to speakers all over ship. Following that, he turned on an alarm that would too be heard all over the ship.

"Attention all passengers," he said into the mike. "Please remain calm. There is something on the ship that requires a total evacuation. Please only take what's needed and make your way for the emergency lifeboats.

Michelangelo looked out the window and saw everyone was on the deck, leaving for the lifeboats.

"Okay everybody," Mikey said into the mike. "That's it, just make your way off of the cruise ship and take only what's most important to you so you don't have to worry about the bomb on the ship."

Raphael was only going to smack Mikey over the head one final time as a great panic erupted on the deck. "This is getting really old, Mikey." Raph growled.

Luckily, that conk on the head made Mikey remember something he had just forgot. "Oh, no," he said, "I forgot about Klunk!"

Racing down the stairs, Raphael and the captain followed him down back to his room. Passing through the screaming people, he rushed to the first-class rooms and found Klunk lying on the couch. Taking him in his arms--and a couple of comics and video games in his bag—they rushed back to the lifeboats. Many people were trying to reach them, but it needed some patience, and that something the people on board. Getting through the crowd, the captain reached a high place to make a speech.

"Everyone, listen," he said, "I know what you just heard is quite shocking, but I can assure you this will not be another Titanic."

"Yeah," Raph said, "They never had to worry about pirates or a bomb, juts a giant iceberg."

"All I ask is that you calmly wait for the lifeboats to be ready for evacuation." The captain said. "We are almost back in New York, so you'll all be home safe before you know it."

"On one condition:" Everyone turned to the voice to find Leonardo, and Donatello running to the crowd and Leo reaching for the platform. "Some of you may have seen us in the restaurant when the pirates first showed up, and now more of you know now about us. We'll only let you go if you swear on your lives not to reveal us back home."

"They did it for Spiderman," Mikey said, "And now you've got to do it for us!"

Everyone murmured in agreement, meaning they would keep the promise. All they really wanted to do was get back home than squeal about any mutant creatures. Seeing this, Leo said it was okay to begin the evacuation. With life jackets on, everyone went into the boats until they reached their maximum weight/occupancy. Before Lily went on with her family, Mikey called out to her.

"Lily, wait!"

She turned around and found Mikey with his stuff and Klunk on his shoulder. He handed his stuff to Lily along with Klunk, who cuddled up in her arms.

"Mikey, why are you giving me Klunk and all of your stuff?" Lily asked.

"Well," Mikey sighed. "I decided to go with my bros to find Matthias and the girls. If I don't make it back, I…I want you to keep Klunk and all of my favourite stuff."

"Mikey…" After making up her mind, she nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she headed off with her family on the lifeboat and waved good-bye. "See you later, Mikey! I love you!"

"I love you too, Lily!"

After Raphael finally made him get a move-on, Leonardo told them they came back because they had lost track of Matthias. Casey, however, didn't give up and continued searching without them. They had to find him and the girls before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey was trying to chase down Matthias all over the ship. He came upon a room for younger kids, with toys and even a bounce house. 

"Matthias, where are you!" Casey shouted. He looked all over, but to no avail. "C'mon out and show yourself, you bas—

Suddenly, as he saw a gun pointed at him from a fun-house mirror, he ducked as a bullet nearly missed him and shattered the glass. Matthias stepped out from a giant duck-shaped slide, still aiming his gun.

"Looks like I have you now, Mr. Jones." He said wickedly.

Casey closed his eyes as he awaited the shot. The only regret he had was not keeping his promise. Just thinking about her made his heart ache. As Matthias pulled the trigger in waiting for the lead to go through his nemeses body…nothing happened. Matthias tried again, but still nothing happened.

"Ha!" Casey mocked, but also sighing in relief. "Looks like you're all out of ammo." He laughed at the idea of Matthias getting blown up if he looked inside the pistol and a last bullet went off automatically. It was lucky he paid enough attention to dodge the actual gun being thrown at him.

"You won't win so easily." Matthias growled. He picked up a baseball bat he found on the ground and readied it like a weapon. Casey did the same and was excited since it would be like hunting down Purple Dragons. Running off into the bounce house, they decided to finish it once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Turtles lost sight of Casey, but finally found some more pirates guarding the door to the basement. After taking out the pirates and heading downstairs, they found some more pirates to finish off and something else: Kelly and Tori. Leonardo and Donatello rushed to the free the girls and embrace them in their arms. 

"Kelly, I was so worried about you!" Don said.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Tori." Leo cried.

The girls were still in shock about their true forms, but they were still so happy they were okay.

Tori embraced Leo as she began to sob softly. "Leo, I thought seeing you like this would change the way I felt about you, but it doesn't change a thing. I love you."

Leonardo was usually afraid at rare times; this was one of them. But after happiness filled his heart, he kissed Tori on the lips with joy. When it was over, he was as red as Raphael's headband and began to speak gibberish.

As for Donatello and Kelly, he began to stroke her hair while holding her in his arms. "You know Kelly," he said, "I didn't understand why I felt this way about you so fast, but I think this is what they call 'love at first sight' because I…really do…love you. I mean, you have such a lovely voice and a beautiful figure and—

Before he could finish, Kelly pressed her lips against his. "I felt the same way about you, Donnie. I was really confused about it, too."

"She's never really had a crush on somebody until now." Tori interrupted.

"Shut up! Anyway, I really liked you because you're not like one of those stupid guys at our school. You're smart. I kind of also thought your glasses made you look cute and I… have a thing for turtles."

Don blushed fiercely. "So…I guess you're into the brainy ones, huh.". Finally mustering up the courage, he kissed Kelly one more time before Raph interrupted.

"I hate you interrupt you two pairs of lovebirds, I really do, but if we don't get a move-on, then we'll lose Casey!"

Finally ending the moments, the Turtles, Kelly, and Tori began to leave to find their friend. They searched all over the ship, but didn't have any luck. Then, they finally found him in the kids' room, battling Matthias to the death with baseball bat in a bounce house. As Matthias tried to hit Casey with the bat, but Casey managed to bounce away and counter-attack. Unfortunately, Matthias was ably to knock him out of the bounce house, leaving quite a nasty bruise. Both of the were covered in bruises from the bats from the battle, but now, Matthias was ready to knock him out for good. Casey managed to find the gun and aimed it at him, but Matthias took it away from him and threw it away from him. Casey had forgotten that the gun was out bullets due to the whacks on the head he took, but miraculously, the gun ricocheted off of the wall, the pistol now aiming at Matthias and with surprisingly one more bullet left, it blasted at Matthias's heart. He screamed as it went through his body and clutched his heart where blood was now leaking out. Then, with his last ounce of strength, he pulled out the remote for the bomb.

"If I'm going down…" he gasped softly. "…then I'm taking you with me!"

While he stumbled out of the room, he slipped and fell over the railing, but not before pressing the button before he sank into the sea. Feeling extreme explosions below their feet, the Turtles, Casey, Tori, and Kelly rushed a way out as they heard the explosions coming closer. As they were a foot away from them, their only way out was to dive into the sea.

Meanwhile, everyone else was able to get off of the ship just in time and in at a good reach to see it explode before their eyes. April watched as the S.S. Nenet was engulfed by the destruction by the bomb, as well as her hopes of Casey making it out alive. She could already hear the Titanic song in her head, but her heart could not go on if he was gone. She loved him more than anything, but he was taken away from her. She cried with her hands buried in her hands. Her aunt patted her on the back, crying with her at the thought of Tori being dead. Kelly's parents, Splinter, Lily, and even Mari were even getting heartache with them. Then, a miraculous thing happened to them. They began to see bubbles rising to the surface of the water, and then, the Turtles, Casey, Tori, and Kelly popped their heads out of the water, taking a deep breath from holding it underwater. Everyone began to cheer as they were helped climbed aboard and into the arms of the ones they loved. Casey embraced April softly, despite him being soaked.

"Oh, Casey," April cried. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, I guess I kept my promise, after all." Casey said softly as he caressed his fingers though her hair. "I'm sorry I made you worry like that."

"It's okay…"

The song that played during their dance together was playing through their minds as they locked lips with each other like they did so many times before since this trip began. As everyone cheered, the romance bloomed between Leonardo and Tori; Donatello and Kelly; Michelangelo and Lily; and Raphael and Mari. The night became more beautiful with the five couples together again as they traveled back to New York, safe and sound.

* * *

(sniff) I can't believe the story is done already and it's a hit!( blows nose into Kleenex). I'd just like to thank Jesus, and everybody who reviewed. You are all great and I wish I could give you all a BIG hug if I didn't know I'd blow the air out of your lungs!…Oh, what the heck!(gives everyone a big hug, but accidentally makes them run out of air)…Uh…medic! Well, it's not quite over yet. There's still the epilogue. 


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimers: We should all get it by now. I DO NOT OWN THE F-IN' NINJA TURTLES! (Scares lawyers away) YAY! They're finally gone!

And now the moment we've all been waiting for: the epilogue to Just Like Titanic. Please excuse me if it's short, but epilogues are like that, aren't they? Enjoy!

* * *

It had almost been a year since the S.S. Nenet incident that took place almost right outside of the harbour of New Your City. A little bit had changed since after a bomb destroyed the cruise ship, planted by the rich, evil, perverted man, Matthias D. Sorel and his pirate crew. He was charged with many crimes even after he was dead along with his pirates. 

Afterwards, Mari's step dad was finally put to justice after he was arrested for child abuse, and she was put in a foster home with a family that knew her parents well. She no longer had to live in an abandoned church in fear, and her parents could finally rest in peace. When she got the chance, she got to visit Raphael as he roamed the streets of New York City. She was so glad to have someone to love her. After all, he was the one who helped prove he was a criminal.

As for Casey and April, well, after the S.S. Nenet incident, they finally managed to plan their wedding on a cruise ship, after all. Casey thought April looked so gorgeous in a wedding gown. The reason the Turtles and Splinter could not fully attended was because the MCMs were beyond repair because of the bullets. Still, they got to watch the ceremony from in the shadows and were proud for their friends. The new cruise ship they had the ceremony on was also for their honeymoon, so they had a nice, relaxing vacation as well, despite April being pregnant.

Now, the Turtles, Splinter, and the girls had just arrived at Casey and April's new apartment and were waiting outside a bedroom door. Casey was able to find a job he liked to support the whole family, and April had given Tori and her mom the antique shop so they could finally settle down from travelling all over the world. At least it gave Leonardo the chance to see her more often. Casey and April had just gotten back from the hospital in the morning and now everyone outside the room was waiting to see the baby at last.

Raph sighed. "I can't believe this is really happening," he said, "I mean, our best friends finally had the baby. I wonder if we have to baby-sit it?"

"I call anything that doesn't involve diapers or vomit!" Mikey yelled out.

Everyone immediately shushed at him. "Mikey, there's a baby in there!" Don scolded. "Don't wake it up!"

Then, Casey Jones had finally opened the door of the room. "Guys," he said, "there's someone in here that we want you all to meet."

Slowly and quietly, they walked into the room to find April in a rocking chair, rocking her newborn child to calm it. The room was filled with many stuffed animals with other baby things and a white crib. They looked to see that the little baby, wrapped in a pink blanket was finally waking up.

"Everyone," April whispered, "we'd like to introduce you to our daughter, Emily Kristina Jones."

The little baby, Emily smiled as she saw the Turtles for the first time. She was so little, but she had taken a liking to them already.

"April, she's adorable!" Tori cheered.

While Tori, Kelly, and Lily began cooing the baby and tickling it, Raphael smiled at Casey. "So, you're finally gonna be a dad. I'm proud of you, man."

Casey punched him lightly as he smiled. "I really think things are going to be great from now on. All I have to worry about now is making sure I don't do anything that will screw up this marriage. I'm actually thinking of hanging up the golf bag and hockey mask for good."

Raphael was a little shocked to hear that Casey didn't want to hunt down any evildoers like the Purple Dragons anymore, but he knew raising a family was a lot more important. Casey wanted revenge because of what the Purple Dragons did to his dad in the past, but now he was certain his dad would be even more proud of him if he became a good husband and father.

Meanwhile, Michelangelo was making silly faces at Emily, who tried to copy everything he did as a little joke. As it continued, Michelangelo was getting annoyed.

"Hey," he whined, "Quit copying me!"

Emily just stuck her tongue out like she was making fun at him. She was just a newborn, but she already acting smarter than Mikey.

"Why you little…!" Mikey growled in annoyance.

At the sound of his loud voice, the little baby began to cry. Everyone gave him evil glares as he left the room, trying not to get hurt. Unfortunately, Raphael began to chase after him with the others following him. Screaming was already heard outside, as if on cue.

"I hope they don't wreck the apartment." April sighed, rocking Emily to sleep.

Casey wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "It's good that things are finally going right."

April nodded. "I'm really glad you're here with me now. And to think, all of this started because of a cruise vacation." As Emily finally went back to sleep, April began to cry softly. "She is such a beautiful baby…"

"Well, you should know. Her good looks come from you."

April giggled. "Oh, Casey."

The couple kissed each other on the lips. They began as friends at a rocky start, but they had developed feelings for each other as time passed. It was out of a passionate and true love that caused April to become pregnant, but Casey was able to set things right for asking for her hand in holy matrimony. Now they were married, and had a beautiful baby girl, and none of it would've happened if they were never caught up in the adventures of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

YAY! The story's finished! I'd like to say thanks again for everyone who reviewed. I think I'll be able to write a few more TMNT fics and maybe start on a few others like Kingdom Hearts. Well, sayonara, everybody, but I'll be back! 


End file.
